


Fili Request

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: -  “ Well I would like to request a Fili story, meeting in Rivendell and joining the journey to Erebor they all live after the battle and Fili thinks the reader loves Kili but Kili knows the truth and try’s to push them together, no expectations here just do your thing! :)” - Had to break it into two parts, gonna pick up the pace after this, gotta sleep…I tried to get it all out at once but it’s grown, so Pt 1!!– :D





	1. Chapter 1

Echoes from thundering hooves filled the back courtyard leading from the hidden path, your feet carried you silently through the back hallways to the tall staircase taking in the sight of a small group of Dwarves paired with a Hobbit and your old friend Olorin who was being greeted by Lindir, a large smile running across your face as you went to take the first step, then pausing as the hoof beats entered the small tunnel before the bridge behind them was crossed by Lord Elrond and his group of guards who quickly circled heir group as Elrond Dismounted. Through their conversation a small pair of arms wrapped around your leg, glancing down you smiled at your brother before lifting him so he could get a better look at the group, turning back as they were being led up the stairs past you, each glancing at you and your brother curiously as they passed after a respectful nod to you both.

…

Through their meeting with Lindir each Dwarf covertly inspected the area surrounding them as Gandalf spoke in front of them, their eyes turning to the tall staircase before them as the light pouring from over it was suddenly broken allowing a silhouette of a woman soon joined by a small child, clamping their jaws shut to keep their mouths from dropping open at the sight. Unable to form any details of her appearance yet still somehow able to sense her great beauty through the blinding light surrounding her and her child, their view blocked suddenly by the Elf Lord and his Guards triggering a snarky retort from the Dwarf King at his blocked view paired with glares from his Nephews behind him.

As they followed Lord Elrond up the staircase their hearts pounded furiously at their chance to see her clearly, each step forming a clearer picture, your silver lace dress with a pale blue velvet layer under it, dipping low across your chest with sleeves that ended at your elbows held in place by a thin corset underneath with a thick pale blue ribbon tied around your waist, stepping closer their eyes darted between you and Lord Elrond’s figures taking in the nearly foot difference in your heights placing you at their heights forcing their lips to part in shock. Their eyes trailing over you closely as they passed, each noting the bright glow from you shining much brighter than any of the Elves surrounding you with your bright purple eyes glistening with a deep flame hidden in them as your long thick curly Raven hair, with specks of Silver throughout reflecting the light shining down on you, laid out over your back with the sides of your hair pulled back into an intricate braid down your back secured with a round silver clasp. Then trailing over the small boy perched on your hip with brown hair and bright blue eyes with tiny pointed ears holding his large smile as he eyed them curiously, Thorin’s steps faltered catching your sparkling smile forming at him as the flame in your eyes caused their shine to grow softly saying, “Prince Thorin.”

He shot you a small nervous smile before glancing you over again bowing his head to you before turning to follow Gandalf again, his Nephews both behind him, Kili smiling at you widely shooting you a wink triggering a quiet giggle from you before your eyes locked with Fili’s as your smile grew. His heart skipped taking in your glowing eyes and skin, your giggle becoming his new favorite sound, hoping to draw as many from you as he possibly could knowing that sight would be forever ingrained in his memory burning deeply into his soul, his feet only moving past you at the urging of Dwalin’s massive hand on his back, reluctantly nodding his head to you as he was forced to follow his Uncle but continuing to dart his head back to you until his entire view was blocked, turning again with a huff facing his Brother’s back.

The rest of the group passed with polite nods all stealing a second glance as well as they followed their King to their rooms, quickly leaving their things in them taking out a new set of clothes with their bathing supplies and being led to the bathhouse and back after before being led to dinner. Each of them taking their seats at the smaller tables as Thorin joined Elrond and Gandalf at theirs, the Elves around them playing soft music and filling their cups with a weak Elven wine as the hungry Dwarves unhappily eyed their salad filled plates.

Dori turned to his youngest brother, “Ori, come on you have to eat something.”

Ori dropped the piece of lettuce that he was holding shaking his head, “I don’t like green food.”

Their heads turned as they heard your giggle again, not seeing you slip in the dining room with a stack of bowls on a tray resting in your right hand, moving Ori’s plate and laying down a large bowl filled with a hearty meat stew, each Dwarf happily shifting their plates for you to lay their bowls down, respectfully thanking you as you passed them saying, “Honestly Elrond, salads were not the best choice for the first course, you always skip to the second for Dwarves.” Your eyes pausing on Bilbo with a smile as he glanced up at you with a soft smile as you spoke to him in Hobbitish, “When you’re done with the salad signal Tweo near the drinks, he’ll bring your stew.”

He nodded happily as his smile grew replying in his native tongue, “Thank you, um, my..my Name’s Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins.”

Jerking his left hand out to quickly noting that your right was full, his head turning as Lord Elrond cleared his throat behind him, his hand softly sliding out of your gentle grip absentmindedly, “Forgive me, this is Lapattari, Daughter of High King Ingwë.” His voice fading through a wave of silent gasps coming from the Dwarves around you as you glanced back to Bilbo with your smile shining down at him switching to the Common tongue, “One of my many titles, Master Baggins you may call me Jaqi.” Smiling at him again as he nodded, his eyes dropping to the bowl you’d served him slightly in shock that you’d served him, each of the Dwarves around him doing the same as you set Thorin’s down in front of him.

His head bowing deeply to you as his eyes locked into yours, “Thank you Princess Lapattari.”

You smirked at him, “Jaqi or Jaqiearae, I am tired of tittles, though Lord Elrond here refuses to agree.”

Lord Elrond chuckled as you’d claimed the seat near Gandalf after laying your own bowl down with another beside it, gently raising your spoon as a round of giggles was heard as the small boy from earlier came sprinting into the room, happily waving at the Dwarves before you’d helped him into his small chair at your side, his eyes locking on Thorin with a large smile, speaking slowly to him in Khuzdul, “Prince Thorin, my name is Estel, It is an honor to meet you, may your beard grow long.” Nodding at each of the last three words as he spoke them, smiling wider as Thorin’s smile grew replying through a gentle rumbling chuckle in slow Khuzdul, “Well done Master Estel.”

The small boy’s eyebrows pressing together as his lips moved trying to translate his words before smiling up at him again with a giggle as you drew Thorin’s attention, saying in the Common tonuge, “My Younger Brother.”

Thorin’s eyebrow’s rose, “Oh, I wasn’t aware your people were sending their kin to these lands once more.”

Estel happily dug into his stew ignoring everyone around him in his hunger, shoveling each spoonful back eagerly with large slow chews drawing in breaths between to cool his stew as he chewed, your eyes darting from him back to Thorin, switching to Khuzdul using a term you were certain Estel could not understand, “He’s adopted. His Parents passed.”

Thorin’s eyebrows rose as his lips formed a small o, silently mouthing, “oh” before glancing at the small boy as the Dwarves behind you did the same while Fili’s eyes stayed locked on you, his eyes meeting your again drawing in another breath, “How did you know my name?”

You smiled again stealing another breath from him, “I stayed in Greenwood for a time, went to Dale often, I was even present for your birth celebration, I’d know your Kin’s eyes anywhere, that paired with those runes stitched in your collar filled in the rest. I am sorry about your Grandfather. He was a great King, I wish I could have done more through the battle he fell in, but I found myself on the opposite end of the Mountain.”

He nodded as his smile dimmed for a moment before rising again, “Thank you. Are you staying here long?”

“I’m due in Greenwood in three weeks.”

“Really.” His eyes shining brightly at you as your eyes darted to Gandalf beside you as he whispered something to you in an ancient Elvish tongue, to which you replied in the same language before turning back to Thorin, “It appears you’re in need of my services.”

His eyebrows rising again as a smirk found it’s way on his face keeping to his rough language, “Oh, and just what services might those be?”

“I have faced many Fire Drakes from the North before, one that has been resting for nearly 60 years should be fairly easy to manage.”

He nodded after his eyes dropped to his bowl before him pondering your proposal before scanning his group, all of whom gave approving nods before turning his eyes back to you with another smile, “We happily accept your offer, though..” his eyes falling to Estel as you replied with another giggle, “He’ll be staying here for the Journey of course.”

…

Through the following days they’d engulfed little Estel into their group answering his massive barrages of questions even going as far as to allow him to gently examine the various beads in their hair ad beards along with their weapons as you got to know each of the Dwarves that you would be traveling with leaving your nights to show Bilbo around and enquiring about the Shire, curious to learn as much about each other’s cultures. Your place quickly forming between the two Princes, your age paired with your youthful attitude perplexed them to no end, all noting how easily you’d bonded with the pair of them, earning your own string of inside jokes between the three of you during your first day together.

Their second day started with spotting you in black pants with a long light blue shirt under a black vest, thick leather braces covering the back of your hands to the middle of your forearms, with tall boots carrying your bow with a small bag strapped around your waist, all smiling and bowing their heads to you as they took in your new attire as Kili joined your side, “Princess, target practice?”

Fili quickly stepping out to join his side as you replied, “No, heading out for a hunt for dinner.”

Fili eagerly chimed in with his still nervous voice that started in a high pitch before dropping back to his normal tone, “Mind some company?”

You smiled at him as his face melted into a large smile, his eyes cast up at you through the small few inches you had on him, “If your Uncle agrees to it I don’t see the harm.”

They quickly darted to collect their weapons after spotting Thorin’s approving nod, returning to hear him asking you, “Will you be going far?”

“Not very, few hours out possibly, the boars head East this time of the year, could possibly score a mountain lion if we’re lucky, food enough for a week alone from them.”

Thorin, “Will you need anyone else?”

“The path’s quite narrow, large groups aren’t the best idea, but anyone’s welcome.”

Kili glanced at his Brother with a smirk seeing his eyes still fixed on you since their return before glancing at their Uncle shaking his head earning a few more smirks quick to be covered up on the group of Dwarves before Thorin replied, “I suppose you three could handle it, at least take Roac, My Raven, in case anything happens.”

The three of you nodded before you’d turned to the side, smiling as Dwalin gripped his chest as Estel let out a loud “Rawr” as he jumped on his shoulder from the half wall behind him, his giggling alerting the Dwarf to his playful game and his wish for another ride through the Kingdom on his shoulders.

The pathway quickly disappearing as they followed you through the forest surrounding you as you drew back your glow, for nearly an hour, eying you as Kili’s giggles burst out of him causing you both to glance at him, “I think you might have forgotten something.” Holding an arrow he’d pulled from his quiver.

You giggled as your hand made it’s way down your left thigh reaching into a hidden pocket and pulled out a thin wooden arrow and holding it in his view, “Got some.” Turning back ahead as he joined Fili on your left eying your hands as you slipped it back into your hidden pocket.

Kili, “What sort of magic is that?”

Your head turning to the left this time with another smirk, “An old one, though with all those daggers Fi’s got hidden I’m shocked you’d be surprised at hidden weapons at all.”

Fili’s smile grew while a deep blush spread over his cheeks at your use of his nickname after you’d turned back before asking, “You hunt often? Didn’t think Elves ate meat.”

“We do sometimes, though it depends on the season and he Elf as for what they choose to kill, fish mostly. Though If you’re counting Orcs and Goblins then it’s every few days, they’re drawn to the orchards.”

Their eyebrows rose as they glanced at each other then to you as Kili asked, “Why the orcards?”

“The First Elves smelled of fruit, so they flock to orchards searching for their Kin.”

Fili, “Do you stay here often?”

You glanced back at him with a smirk, “No, mostly in Greenwood, only traveled here for Estel after his Mother went into labor.”

Kili, “Were you close, with his Parents?”

“Old friends with their family for generations. Wanted someone they knew would keep him safe.”

Fili, “Do you? Have any family?”

You met his gaze again trying to force a smile out though only showing the flash of pain running through your eyes triggering a deep sting in his chest as his lips parted with regret for his question as your head faced forward again, the leaves crunching under their heavy boots with bird calls in the distance being the only noise around them for a few moments before you’d finally replied, “My Parents and older brother are still in Valinor, My Younger sister fell in the War of Wrath. She’s why I’m still here, she left with Feanor’s Kin, I begged Manwe to allow me passage to return her home, she was far to young for battle, barely 200, for Dwarves that’s roughly 40 years old.”

Kili, “How’d she go in the first place?”

“She snuck into one of their meetings about sailing East, snuck out left a note. Ran as fast as I could. Not nearly fast enough. By the time I’d found her through the swarms..” Your voice came out in a soft tremble hitching as you continued, “I found her in time to see her last breath. I couldn’t return after, 40 years later the War finally ended, I stayed with Greenwoods army, Thranduil…we bore our losses together, while I helped him raise his Son.”

Fili, “You’ve married him since then?”

You glanced back at him with a blank face as Kili turned to him saying, “Nah, would have heard of the Marriage.”

You forced a small smile at them both, “No, he’s my oldest friend, I was honored to help him raise Legolas, he’d just lost is Father and Wife, it’s a massive weight to bear through that, and after the losses to his Army there was a lot to rebuild after for protection.”

Fili, “What happened to the forest? Heard its gone dark lately.”

You let out a sigh as you hopped to the top of a large boulder they’d each had to climb over awkwardly before following you through another few winding trees before passing into far rockier terrain, “Everything’s going dark, that’s why I’m heading back, to try and fix that.”

Kili, “How’re you gonna manage that?” His sentence ending with a grimace as his foot slid off a rock, you turned to grab his coat steadying him as Fili’s arms kept him from falling farther before Fili glanced at you curiously as to why you’d tried to catch him while you turned back to the path pulling your bow from your shoulder gripping it loosely as they stood for a few moments before taking a few large strides to catch up again.

“It’s not an easy thing to explain, you’d have to see it.”

Kili glanced you over again, “Are all your Kin our height?”

You giggled again, “I’m one of the few, My Mother’s a Maia, one of the shortest, the others mostly just by chance and only the women. You’re quite tall for Dwarves, though Durin’s line has always been on the taller side.”

Kili proudly gripped his jacket, “5 foot 1 last measuring, but I’m certain I’d grown at least a full ¾ since then.”

He nudged Fili’s arm snapping him from his intent gaze at how your body eased through the uneven rocky path you’d chosen, “Nearly 5 foot 3 myself.”

Smirking at you as you glanced back at him hearing his boot slide off a stone and offering your hand to help him over the next large boulder with a giggle, “Soon you’ll be looking down at your Uncle if you keep growing.”

He let out a chuckle as you both helped Kili up, his eyes scanned around after reaching the top, “Where are we headed?”

You turned back to the path and pointed to your left, “Just past that ridge we should start finding tracks.”

Fili, “Ah, not a bad trek for food, normally in the Blue Mountains takes us nearly three hours crossing Mountains to find tracks buried in snow.”

You giggled at his comment before leading the way again, shortly after finding the first set of tracks noting their hushed but still audible steps behind you as they followed, nearly an hour later you’d abandoned the Boar tracks after they had both snagged two massive ones only to turn to follow a massive Mortar Bear, massive creatures nearly three times the size of normal bears with terrible flashes of rage, at the scent of the Boars you’d caught it would come charging. With your bow and arrow ready you’d found the boys a safe spot with their boars moments before it’s loud guttural roar came through the trees before you, its thundering footfalls echoing around you as you readied yourself in your spot as the rest of the remaining Boars fled to join the boys in the small cave you’d found for them. Two short breaths later you’d stepped out of your spot firing your arrow hitting it right between the eyes forcing it to drop loudly signaling the boys to pop their heads out as the Boars slowly followed, both boys cheered as they watched you hoist it to your shoulder as they lifted their boars to theirs and you made the trip back as they joked and chuckled behind you at how it looked like they were following a drunken bear being carried home.

As your feet hit the forest just outside the gates to Rivendell you’d signaled Roac to tell the Dwarves that you had returned and had to prepare your kill outside the gates respecting the Elves who couldn’t bear to see it, the entire group emerging to have their jaws hit the ground at your kill paired with the Boars the size of small Cows before jumping in to help. Through the rest of the day the boys had filled the group in on what was said and what happened before the loud music filled dinner, each taking turns singing or playing songs before they’d headed for bed, once again you’d joined Bilbo on your nightly stroll only to find Thorin alone on a balcony as he heard Elrond and Gandalf speaking about him, suggesting he’d go mad if he continued the quest.

His head jerked towards you as he felt your hand on his shoulder, “Don’t you mind him, Noldor have never been know for being optimists.”

A small smile slid across his face, “I’ve never met an Elf so willing to point out it’s own Kin’s flaws.”

Your eyes met his with a quick flash of pain in them, “Feanor’s Kin got my Sister killed, I know for fact Elves are not blameless through history for gaining doubts against our kind.”

His smile dropped, “I am sorry for your Sister, it’s a terrible thing to bear, watching them fall.”

Your head rested on his shoulder as he glanced out over towards the large waterfall in the distance, “He’s not so bad, Lord Elrond.”

“No he’s not, needs to cut loose though more often, might soften the scowl frozen on his face.”

Making him chuckle in a deep rumble, “How is it you seem so different? Most of the oldest Elves I’ve met are,” letting out a sigh, “Far more serious and blank.”

You giggled, “Just how I am, always been something I’ve been asked about, all of them are so curious about it, so calm and regal while I’m throwing myself around in the grass with hoards of children. Perhaps that’s it, Estel’s not the first child I’ve been left to care for, most likely it’s all the children around me to keep me so young.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow as he glanced at you curiously, “Would..”

You raised your head leaving your shin on his shoulder, “Hmm?”

“Do you count my Company as children?”

You bit back your giggle, “No, I’m aware you’re fully grown.”

His smile came back, “Good.” His voice dropping to a whisper repeating, “Good.”

…

Through the next few days the Dwarves had helped to turn your Mortar Bear’s pelt into a large blanket for you, teaching you the process before finishing it and gifting it to you as they used the Boar pelts for various items for themselves. The next day you’d helped them pack before heading out as day broke the next morning after kissing Estel goodbye entrusting him to Elrond’s care during you absence, the first day went quickly, leading them through the Mountains passing the forest and heading over the rocky paths through the Mountains. Rain followed shortly after staying through the entire day, each keeping their eyes on you as you trekked through the sheets of rain with barely anything covering you, each struggling with the urge to throw their coats over you but unwilling to cross over Fili’s intentions for you. The young Prince locking his eyes on each of your movements, holding back his urge to curl you tightly to his chest under his thick coats as a cold breeze started to blow around you, he stepped forward as a lightning bolt hit the mountainside above you sending a group of rocks to start falling, each Dwarf grabbing the Man next to him towards the wall for cover, your hand gripping the stunned Kili as Fili curled around you both and shielding you from the stones falling behind him. His heart pounding as his eyes locked on your hand still gripping Kili’s coat, finally drawing another breath as you’d released it and glanced at him with a smile, through a large thunder clap he’d forced his mouth near your ear asking, “You didn’t pack a coat?”

Your giggle was muffled while the next flash of lightning stunned him as it reflected through your smile, eyes and the small flecks of silver in your drenched hair burning the shapes of constellations into his eyes for a few moments while you leaned in to reply, “I’m not afraid of the rain, and cold doesn’t affect Elves.” Pulling your face back to catch his gaze dropping to your lips then darting away as another bunch of rocks tumbled down behind him forcing him to press you farther against the wall and sneaking his hand around your waist. Your hearts pounded at the feeling of him pressed against your back while his hand nearly forced a tremble from you which you barely contained until he’d released you as you called it to be clear enough to move ahead again.

Through the next hour you’d practically felt Fili’s breath on your neck through the cold gusts around you, aching to hold you again while silently ready to protect you from any dangers ahead, silently confirming the fact again in his mind before being snapped out of his thoughts as they’d spotted the Massive Stone Giants waking, their gasps barely audible though the storm, all eyes darting to you as you pulled two of your fingers into your mouth letting out a sharp high pitched swirling tune ten notes long before lowering your fingers as the Giants stopped their battle swaying as they rumbled back a deep mimic to your tune as their eyes glowed brighter for a moment as one of them scanned the area stopping their eyes on a small cave and lowering its arm so you all could cross the gap between your group and the cave. Each Dwarf bowing their heads to the Giants as they reached the other side and entered the cave as you’d waited to be the last noting their rumbling the tune back to you again before restarting their battle as you’d slipped inside the cave.

All of them waited for you to enter before hitting you with their long list of questions about how you’d managed it and even learned the tune in the first place, Kili’s arm swung around your neck bringing a twitch out in Fili’s eyebrow as he asked, “So can anyone play the tune or is it just you?”

You giggled pulling his arm off your shoulder, “If you have he lungs for it you can always try, they love to sing.”

Their slumber broke early as the floor dropped out from under you, your spot switched from being at Fili’s left to you being curled tightly to his chest as mid fall he’d gripped you tightly even through his half slumber curling you tightly to protect you from the rolling fall and pulling Kili above you as you’d rolled, your fingers curling tightly in the lining of his thick coat through the landing with a soft gasp escaping you at the heavy fall sandwiching you between the Princes. His arms curling tighter as a group of Orcs circled you all, lifting you and holding you between him and Kili then groaning loudly as you’d darted away to catch Bilbo from falling through a small bridge only to fall out of his view and disappeared. All of them being locked in a large cage to be forced to listen to the Goblins sing their full arrangement of songs.

..

Gripping Bilbo’s sides you’d managed to lift him back to steady ground only to be thrown off the same bridge by the bump of a large Orc who hurried to join his group, instinctually curling around the Hobbit as he buried his head under your chin clenching your sides until the fall had stopped, somehow knocking another Orc down along with you before crashing down on top of him. Bilbo panted and whimpered in your grip for a few moments before his panic died down realizing he was safely no longer falling and gently being lifted into your lap. His eyes darting to you as yours turned hearing something, quickly lifting Bilbo and darting behind a boulder as he clenched around you again, missing your hand grabbing something in the thick mud under you, both watching as a creature crept out of the darkness and attacking the defenseless Orc as you silently carried him through a tunnel.

…

The Dwarves’ faces all turned to scowls with the exception of the Princes who were silently asking in Khuzdul about where you were, only adding to the tremble running through their bodies as Fili’s fists started drawing blood from his palms at how tight he was clenching. The Goblin King’s final song being broken by an arrow hitting him between the eyes as another hit the lock to their cage breaking it open, all breaking free and reclaiming their belongings as they saw you and Bilbo slicing through the swarms around you with you leading the charge as the group headed for you curling tightly around you forming lines as you shouted out the directions to take.

Your sprinting started as Gandalf appeared in a puff of smoke quickly leading the sprint to where he’d arranged a meeting with the Eagles, atop the Carroc you’d heard the pounding feet of Wargs behind you, quickly breaking the lines to draw your bow and take them down as the Dwarves passed before rejoining them.

When you’d finally reached the peak another round of Wargs swarmed upon you, the Princes being the last to reach them as you followed with Bilbo trailing behind you, glancing back and seeing the group closing in fast you gripped the small Hobbit and tossed him into the tree before doing the same with Kili before catching a massive black arrow just as it gently parted the first few strands of Fili’s hair as he started to climb the tree. His head turned as he’d reached the lowest branch after you’d thrown him higher, to see you throwing something at the Warg closest to you both, killing it as the arrow crashed through its skull, his hand reaching out for you as a Warg knocked you away from the tree as he shouted your name followed by shouts after from the others until they spotted the twin swords you’d freed from your boots again. Quickly slicing through the group around you starting with the Warg who’d knocked you down, turning as a large white Warg charged at you from behind, you had turned just in time to spin out of the way slicing through the Warg’s neck decapitating it before hurling the other through the back of Azog’s head before charging for the others coming for you while darting between the flaming pinecones being thrown among the arrows fired by the Princes. Your head turning as the swarm ended, glancing up as your breathing steadied counting the Dwarves and Bilbo with the Wizard up in the trees while heading to retrieve your sword, wiping them clean on your pants in two steady swipes, turning them over in between before sheathing them again.

Your eyes fixed on Fili for a moment until a sudden gust of wind came behind you as a large eagle perched on a stack of the Orcs you’d killed, the 7 others that followed each bowed their heads to you as you gently stroked their leader’s beak before limping around it’s side, a sudden thud followed by hurried footsteps led to Fili gently curling his hand around your arm with concern flooding out through his expression and eyes, “You’re injured, did the Warg bite you?”

Your eyes met his with a small smile, “Just slammed it hard, easily mended.” Forcing out a chuckle to calm him just as Kili curled his hands around your hips and lifted you onto the Eagle’s back before helping his Brother up and climbing on after as the rest of the group all climbed on theirs triggering their lift off.

A large cottage came into view as an equally as large man stepped outside as you’d landed, Fili released his grip around you and was the first to hit the ground raising his arms to help you down, giving you a gentle smile as he released you stepping to your side curling his arm around your back leading you over to the tall man who greeted you with a large smile when he’d spotted you.

Beorn, “And to what do I owe this visit from the Rabbit Queen herself?” Smiling as he let out a deep chuckle.

You giggled in return, “We’re heading to Greenwood, Beorn.”

His eyes scanning over you noting the Dwarf supporting you and the leg you were favoring, “Let’s get you cleaned up dear Bunny.” Nodding his head to his gate allowing you in before shutting it behind you and leading you into his house.

Fili whispered into your ear in Khuzdul, “Who is he?”

Your eyes met his with a smirk, “An old friend, he protects this valley, we’ll be safe here.”

His smile sliding back onto his face as he helped you into the large doorway and over to a large bench before sitting beside you, as Kili curled his arm around your shoulders again which was quickly swatted away by Fili who curled his arm tighter around your back as his brother smirked at your side shooting you a quick wink. Beorn spoke with Thorin and Gandalf before leading the Men to his bath house as he led you to his personal bathroom the turned to start dinner, each muscle in your body relaxed in the hot water while you scrubbed and scrubbed all your skin clean from the layers and layers of dirt and slime from the Orcs and Goblins before untangling your long braided ponytail and scrubbing it thoroughly before finally climbing out.

Adding a clean pale green shirt under another clean black vest and pair of pants you added clean socks before brushing through your long mess of curls and pulling it into a twisted bun before rejoining the group who had just finished redressing themselves, all turning to give you large smiles especially Fili who was fumbling with his last moustache braid bead, nearly dropping it before snapping it shut with a large smile aimed at you.

Through dinner he settled at your side fighting for your attention from Kili through the whole meal before stealing the best spot in the hay piles for you near his side, reserving it with your bag beside his as you’d headed outside to relax in the small garden stretching out your sore legs under the large oak tree as Thorin steadily made his way to your side and sat beside you. “I owe you a great deal of gratitude for your actions today.”

You glanced over at him with a small smirk, “You don’t owe me a thing. Anyone would have shot him for that terrible song.”

Thorin let out a loud laugh, “True. Though I meant for saving My Company, My Kin, Our Burglar, and for slaying Azog after saving my Nephews. Don’t think I didn’t see you throw them out of the way along with you catching that arrow nearly hitting Fili’s head along with the Warg aiming for his back, if something were to ever, grow to something deeper between you, you would have my blessing.”

Your eyes locking with his as your lips parted in shock, “I..”

His face lit up as his smile grew forming wrinkles across his face, “He cares for you, I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“I’d halfway thought I’d imagined it being past friendship.”

He chuckled against you’d sighed and laid your head on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about that, our race isn’t the sort to lead anyone on, it’s always fairly obvious.”  He lingered keeping his conversation going delving a bit deeper trying to gauge your feelings for his Nephew before finally heading into the cottage again.

Staying fixed in your spot you’d slipped into daydreams until Kili’s arm snapped you out of it, curling around the back of your neck only to be moved by you once again as he triggered a lengthy conversation which was soon after shared with Fili as he promptly spotted his Brother taking your side again and throwing his arm around you earning a soft growl from him before joining you.

..

As the sun rose you’d woken at Fili’s side as his arm slung heavily across your middle with a large smile on his face that twisted into a momentary scowl as you’d left his side to greet the Elven guard who had come to meet you, “Lapattari, King Thranduil sent us to escort you and your group to his Castle.” The entire group waking soon after at word of their arrival before heading off to Thranduil’s castle after hugging Beorn goodbye, reaching the castle by the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili and Kili claimed your sides while you followed the Elven Guards who led the way through the gate entering the forest, both gripping your arms gently to assure they stayed on the right path as the Dwarves and Bilbo formed a chain behind you three, their grip tightening as the gate was no longer in their sights behind you. Fili’s arm curled around yours stepping closer to your side as your glowing grew, their eyes dropping to the path as it started to glow under your feet, the light that quickly spread into the forest ahead of you and pulsing into the roots of the massive trees around you who emitted deep rumblings. Soon waking around you and violently shaking the discolored mosses and mushrooms revealing the lighter bark beneath as webs fell from their branches above as distant screeches could be heard.

Thorin gently tapped your shoulder, turning your head you caught his gaze as he whispered in thick Khuzdul, “Does the forest normally make these noises?”

His concerned look fading into a soft smile at yours, “They’re just waking up, just don’t raise your axes and they’ll allow us to pass.”

He nodded and spread the word before heading back another pace behind you as his eyes fell to Fili’s hand slowly sliding to grab yours, bumps rose across your skin as fingertips finally reached your palms as the castle came into view in the distance his hand curled around your gently after sliding his fingers out to the tips of yours, his pulse spiking while your fingers curled over the backs of his when he gripped your hand. His eyes darting down as you raised his hand uncurling it to examine his palm under his arm brace, “What happened to your palms, Fi?”

His eyes meeting yours as he closed his hand around yours again, “Happened in the Goblin caves, don’t worry.” Dropping his arm between you as he pressed his side against yours again, your eyes darting back through his hair with a smirk which he caught, smiling back at you curiously, “What?”

You giggled, “You have hay in your braid.” Gently freeing your hand from Kili’s and timidly reaching into his hair as he turned his head granting you permission, carefully pulling it out and smiling at him as he glanced at it with a smirk, taking it gently from your hand and slipping it into one of his pockets while you slid your arm back into Kili’s eager grasp.

Reluctantly your hand and other arm were freed as you entered the Throne Room spotting the large smile on Legolas’ face as he approached with King Thranduil lifting himself from his throne and descending the stairs and smiling as you hugged the Prince with a giggle as he lifted you from the ground, chuckling as he said, “Enjoy your trip Naneth?”

Gently lowering you, “It was very eventful.”

His smile grew as Thranduil stepped behind him sliding his hand across his back resting his hand on his right one passing him to raise you for a hug as well before resting his arm on his Son’s shoulder smiling down at you, “Let’s get you something to eat and you can tell us all about it then.” His eyes rising to the Dwarves behind you, greeting them before holding his arm out for you to take leading you to dinner, Fili’s scowl faded as you turned back to smile at him, once again being forced forward by Dwalin straight to the large food covered table and being pushed into the seat across from you as you were sandwiched by The Elf King and Prince as Thorin was given the chair beside Legolas. 

Through your story you’d spotted Fili whose eyes stayed fixed on you as he ate, the glowing blue eyes paired with the small smirk that made his mustache braids wiggle forcing your smile to stay fixed on your face, through the corner of your eye you’d spotted Tauriel on your left speaking with Kili who seemed to be going through every pick up line he’d ever heard, including a few in broken Elvish he butchered terribly in his translations leading to several groans from the rest of the group.

After the meal you’d been shown to your rooms in the Royal Wing as The Kings and Balin came up with possible battle plans while Balin sent word to the Iron Hills, you dropped your things in your room as Fili came into your doorway eyeing Legolas who was chuckling from the foot of your bed in his third attempt to tell you a new joke he’d heard, his uncontrollable laughter triggering a set of giggles from you as you sat next to him catching a glimpse of Fili in the doorway. His smile grew as you nodded your head to the side so he could join you, happily crossing to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed beside you resting his arm on your leg leaning against your side as you both patiently waited for Legolas to finish the joke before he’d suggested a tour. 

While you stood a set of thick fingers reached out to grab yours blindly, missing your hand entirely grasping at air causing his smile to dim until he’d felt your hand curl around his upper arm as you slid through the open doorway, the group of Dwarves and Bilbo stood curiously glancing around the massive hallway unsure of what to do all silently agreeing to join your tour. 

Nearly halfway through your tour Kili had ditched the group to follow Tauriel around, ignoring your suggestion to leave her alone in Khuzdul earning a curious glance from Fili and the rest of the group before his hand curled over yours as you moved against his side again. After the tour at Legolas’ suggestion he’d led you all out to the training fields, arriving just as Tauriel led Kili to the group by the collar of his jacket, glancing at you with a forced sarcastic smirk, “I believe this belongs to you.”

You giggled as Dwalin pulled him back to join the group mumbling, “She warned you Lad.”

Tauriel glanced at you again, “The King asked for you.”

You released Fili’s arm sliding your hand over his shoulder with a small smile as you joined her side, turning to fire a glare at Kili as he shouted, “See you at lunch My Angel!!” Earning another curious gaze from Fili who huffed and darted to join Legolas’ side raising his bow to start target practice as the Elven Prince gave him a few tips.

After your meeting you stumbled into Kili as he hid trying to listen to your meeting, he stood straightening his shirt with a smirk, “Hey, just trying to, uh, find you.”

You giggled rolling your eyes as he glanced in the room, “She’s out on her patrol.”

His smile grew as he curled his arm around your back leading you to a path he’d been led on out to a garden, “So tell me about this Angel of mine.”

You let out a sigh, “How serious are you about her?”

“I know it seems sudden, but I just know, I can feel it, she’s my One.”

You sighed again, “She’s the Captain of the Guard, so she’ll be busy often.”

Kili nodded curling his arm tighter to move you both out of the way of an oncoming Elf, keeping the closeness of your bodies and laying his head on your shoulder for the rest of the walk unaware of his Brother who had come to join you, his fists clenching again with a growl as he fought back the furious tears pouring into his eyes as he stormed up to his room. “How well do you know her?”

“I helped raise her for one, so I know for a fact those terrible pick up lines won’t do it.”

His eyes met yours as he raised his head, “So she’s like your daughter then?”

“Closer to a sister or Cousin depending on how angry she gets with me.”

His eyebrows pressed together, “Why would she get mad at you?”

“I was the rule enforcer when she was growing up.”

He chuckled, “Oh, so what else about her, what’s her favorite food?”

Delving into a long interrogation in hopes of winning her heart over, before finally reaching the garden, his head turned to you, “So any questions about Fi?”

You pulled from his grasp to lift a bunny who’d hopped over to you wishing for pets, curling it to your chest sliding your hand across its head glancing back at Kili, “I’m not sure what to ask, I’m not really certain what I should learn first, Dwarf culture is still a bit of a foggy subject for me.”

He chuckled, “Oh, that’s no problem, I’ll fill you in, it’s really simple mostly, at least for your part.” Settling down on a bench as he tapped his hand down beside him, “First off, braiding and beads…” He turned as you sat facing him with the Bunny still In your lap now aiming for a nap as you gently stroked him, as he reached the final steps Bofur and Bifur found you along with Dwalin who was currently dragging Fili by his upper arm to join you, when they reached the group his scowl dropped as he heard your topic. Silently berating himself at his overreaction at hearing his group filling you in on their culture, something that they’d been cautious about before, his feet carrying him to your side and settling down at your feet before he’d realized it, smirking up at you as his hand rose to stroke the Bunny as Kili asked how Elves courted earning a round of groans at how flower filled the courting was.

Through the rest of the day you’d kept an eye out for Kili as Fili stayed at your side joking with Legolas and hoping to learn more about your adopted Son, as the sun started setting you headed to lay down on your bed, relaxing before your departure in the morning, fixing your gaze on the jeweled constellations fitted into the ceiling reflecting the moonlight pouring in through the window. Your ear twitching as the door opened and Bilbo silently cracked it open, gently tapping his knuckles to the door with a nervous gaze aimed at your bed, you lifted your head to the door with a smile hearing, “I..I. I’m not certain wh..what I should be expecting.”

The door was closed as he hurried to join you in bed after you’d patted your hand on the bed, jumping onto the bed and sliding under the covers you’d raised for him so he could curl up against your chest, “Don’t be afraid, I’ll handle Smaug, we’ll just find you a safe spot to hide until he’s dead and you can search for the stone after it’s safe.”

He snuggled closer to you, “As terrifying as this is I’m glad to have joined the Company, you’re the closets thing to a family I’ve had in years.”

You gently kissed his forehead, “Same here Bilbo.” Curling your arm tighter around him as he nuzzled his head closer to you falling asleep a few minutes later as you shut your eyes praying that everything went well and the Durins would be safe through the battle after reclaiming the Mountain.

…

The Dwarves huddled on the ledge, darting from the doorway as a roar and a large flame shot through the doorway followed by two more before a massive tremble and a loud thud was heard followed by deafening silence for a few moments until they’d spotted Bilbo darting through the doorway, turning to Thorin and grabbing his coat and dragging him into the Mountain unable to speak through his panting breaths. 

Their eyes searching around curiously noting the chopped off limbs and wings around them until they were led to a large balcony following Bilbo’s finger, through his trembling breaths, spotting you dangling from a rope from a rail free bridge trying to swing to the next bridge over. When the image had clicked in their minds and they had turned to save you Fili was nearly halfway down the hall already to save you, darting through the hallways after him following the directions Balin shouted. 

At seeing they couldn’t get to you from the partially collapsed lower bridge they sprinted for the one you were dangling from, Fili dropped to his knees gripping the Elven rope as Thorin helped him secure it as Bofiur untied the knot as the others gripped the rope while Bilbo bent over gasping for air as Kili knelt to glance down at you.

Your eyes darted up hearing, “Jaqi! How’d you get down there? Smaug’s nearly 30 yards that way.” Pointing towards his right at the ledge with the massive body spread out across it.

“I..I’m not exactly sure.”

Earning a few chuckles as the Dwarves gripped tighter feeling the knot come loose, Kili glanced at them then back to you, “They’re gonna start pulling, just hold on.”

You let out a breathy chuckle, “Not a problem.”

Within a few large pulls you were being pulled onto the ledge by Fili, his arms curling around your back as the others gripped your arms and shirt before releasing you as you were safely on the ground as Fili helped you straighten your shirt again saying, “There, good as new.”

Smiling at you as Bofur handed the rope he’d just wrapped back into its former tied bunch before handing it back to you as Thorin pulled you into a tight hug lifting you off the ground as he let out a deep chuckle, “I knew you could do it.”

They all gathered around you pulling you into large hugs before heading to find the Royal floor to set your things down before Balin showed the younger Dwarves around the Mountain as you joined Bilbo in the Treasury while Thorin and Dwalin went to send word to Thranduil that it was safely reclaimed. For half an hour you’d sent glowing pulses through the stacks of gold to cleanse it as you both dug through it, finally finding the stone under a stack of Rubies nestled together in a makeshift nest before heading to join the group who had joined Bombur and his small group who had started on your dinner. 

Thorin’s head turned to both of you with an anxious smile which grew as Bilbo tossed the stone to him, earning another round of hugs though this time for their Burglar, after dinner you’d all chosen rooms to sleep in. The Dwarves slowly started heading off to bed a few at a time eventually leaving you alone in the small sitting room, stretching out on the couch with a book you’d found on the shelf beside the fireplace, quickly reading through it and returning it before stretching out on it again as you’d heard soft shuffling footsteps. Your eyes landed on Bilbo as he walked around the small couch giving you a small smile, “Can’t sleep Bilbo?”

“It’s a bit hard without the group snoring around us.”

You smirked up at him, “You could always climb in with Thorin.”

He blushed opening and closing his mouth before curling around your side as you patted the couch beside you, “Finally admitted he cared for me yesterday, don’t want to rush it.”

You giggled pulling your arm closer around his back and shut your eyes, waking in the morning as a braid slid across your nose, blinking one of your eyes open spotting Thorin leaning over the back of the couch brushing a curl off of Bilbo’s face and meeting your gaze whispering, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

You smirked up at him, “It’s alright.”

He smiled at you both, “You could have chosen a room.”

“I was reading, Bilbo joined me after I finished the book. Told him he could have curled up with you.”

A blush spread across his cheeks as his smile grew, “True, so could have you if the lack of noise and Company had kept you from sleep.”

You giggled as Bilbo gripped his hand tighter around your collar, “I’ll remember that.”

…

Through the battle you’d tried your best to keep the Durins safe from harm but somehow through a group of Wargs and Trolls they had gotten out of your sight, grumbling to yourself as you kept slicing though the swarms around you, through your fluid swings of your blades you’d struggled to force down the stinging ache in your chest. Through your sleepless nightmare filled evenings alone and the growing wedge between you and the Princes was breaking your will to stay with the Company, somehow in the last few days a feud had erupted through the brothers forcing both from your sides as they glared at each other from separate corners as Thorin and Dwalin kept you between them in hopes of distracting you from their feud.

Finally spotting the source of your pain you drew your bow as your heart plummeted seeing Fili dangling from a ledge in Bolg’s grip, drawing three arrows you quickly fired them killing the Orcs before sprinting up the side of the rocky ledge, gripping him mid fall forcing him through the large window, slamming hard into the ground both groaning as you rolled to a stop before standing and drawing more arrows to kill the Orcs charging at you. Your head turning as a loud shriek, “KILI!!” rang through the empty hallway, Fili jumped to his feet to follow you in search of the Prince, finally finding him being held down holding a sword inches from his chest as Tauriel laid on the ground across the small ledge. Your arrows finding it’s mark in the Orcs’ head before you turned shouting at Tauriel, “GET UP CHILD!!”

The Company and Elves came into view finding the source of the shouting seeing Tauriel staring at you in shock as she raised herself to her knees.

Kili slowly sat up with Fili’s help as he inspected his brother for injuries, “I’m not..”

You turn to him sternly, “I wasn’t talking to  _you_!!” Stepping over to grab her shirt, jerking her to her feet, turning her to face you switching to Elvish, “You were just going to lay there and watch him die?!” Her eyes filling with tears at the flames running through your eyes unable to find words as you turned with a huff releasing your grip on her glancing to the guards who had just arrived, “If she can no longer handle the weight of this battle someone kindly escort this  _child_  to safety!” Walking down the steps hurriedly switching to Khuzdul without thinking, “The Man you claim to love is attacked before you, let’s just sit there and cry about it. 9 different weapons hidden and she’s just going to watch and cry.” You let out a growl as you slipped through the group catching Thranduil’s concerned gaze at your furious gaze, his hand sliding down your arm trying to stop you, telling him in Elvish, “I’m gonna go kill something…”

Thranduil nods as he and Legolas join you drawing their swords again as Fili watched you in shock, his eyes darting between Kili and Tauriel with a sinking feeling in his chest that you’d been rejected by Kili for Tauriel, settling his urge to want to hurt his brother for causing you pain, before joining the rest of the Dwarves who had followed after you back to the remaining Orcs near Dale.

Kili jumps up heading over to Tauriels side gently turning her to face him through her struggling not to look at him in shame, reaching up and gently wiping her cheeks before sliding his hands over her arms, “She’s just upset, me and Fi haven’t been exactly friendly with her this past week so don’t take it personally, there’s a battle going on too and she’s gotta keep us all in sight through all this mess.”

Tauriel’s eyes blinked as another tear fell, “She’s never spoken to me as a child before, and never so harshly.”

Kili let out a sigh, “You are still quite young for an Elf, the situation probably brought back her Sister’s last moments, she was 200 when she fell in battle.” Tauriel’s eyes darted to his as her lips parted in shock, she gave a soft smile then a nod drawing her swords and heading back into battle as the few Elven Guards follow her to join the rest of the group.

…

Nearly a month later and nothing had changed, after the Dwarves had started to trickle back to the Mountains, through their reclaimed jobs and their building feud as Kili’s relationship with Tauriel grew you bit back your emotions to get through the days, with barely any sleep at all from your growing night terrors, Estel thankfully had been kept in Elrond’s care after he’d been filled in to your future trip to Gondor. The only thing keeping you in Erebor right now was Thorin’s begging you to stay and help him with his first month as King especially since the first small celebration for the reclamation of the Mountain was the next night at Dis’ urging even though it would mostly just be the Soldiers and the Royal Family.

Each morning you’d start by joining Thorin in his room as he fixed his hair and growing beard filling him in on his schedule for the day as he dressed, his hands gripping two shirts determining which one to pick, glancing back at you as you said, “Bilbo’s going to be at the meetings today, he prefers the one with the silver thread.”

He smirked at you as he set the other one back in the wardrobe before pulling it on, pulling on the last of the outfit before turning back to you, his eyes running over your outfit, “Why do you keep wearing your traveling clothes?”

Your eyes rose to meet his, “It’s easier to help with the repairs in pants.”

His eyes sliding over your face as he let out a sigh, “How much sleep did you get?”

“Few hours.”

His hand gently lifting your chin as his face softened in concern, “What can I do to help?”

You forced a small smile on your face, “Just couldn’t sleep, don’t worry about it Thorin. We should get you to your meeting and your Snuggle Bear.” Gently securing the last button on his fur coated vest as his blush spread over his cheeks as you led him to his meeting, exchanging cold nods with Fili and Kili as you passed them before claiming your seat in the meeting. Once again keeping your eyes fixed on your work through the day raising the concern from the Company at your dimmed glow and the growing circles under your eyes, your fractured trio causing a sharp pain in each of their hearts at how much pain the Princes were causing you.

..

Through the last few week you’d been gaining a few new friends from Dain’s Soldiers and some of the Dwarves in the forge during your nightly shift, all politely trying to get to know you through your busy days one standing out Rowen, a tall and broad Dwarf nearly your height with long thick brown hair pulled into a thick braid with a beard reaching his pecks pulled into three braids with sparkling silver eyes. His first day he’d arrived he’d headed straight for your side to introduce himself, sure to speak to you at least once a day to keep his spot in your mind through your busy days.

..

Sweat poured down your forehead while heading back to your rooms through the large doorway exiting the forges, your hand rising to wipe your forehead with a sigh at the drastic change in temperature from the boiling heat to the cold hallway leading past the main markets as a large figure stepped into your path, your eyes meeting Rowen’s silver eyes forcing a small smile on your face, “Master Rowen.”

He bowed his head to you, “Lady Jaqi, I was wondering if I might have a moment.”

You nodded, “Of course.”

He smiled at you, “I was wondering if you’d gotten an escort to the celebration tonight?”

Your mouth opened for a moment as the memory of Dis informing Thorin of Fili going with one of the Dams brought from the Iron Hills, forcing another smile on your face, “No, nobody has asked me.”

His mouth twitched into a large smile, “Really, how…Anyway, I was wondering if you might want to go with me?”

Your fake smile shifted into a sincere larger smile, “Sounds like fun.”

He let out a nervous chuckle as his hands left the hem of his shirt, “Oh this is really great, you won’t regret this, I’ll come by at 8 to escort you.”

You nodded, “I’ll dig out one of my dresses.”

He smiled again, “I’m sure you’ll look lovely, well, I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Alright, good night.”

“Good night.”

The way back to your room seemed quieter as our mind raced through your aching heart as Fili’s face kept popping up in your mind, your mind torturing you with images of some Dam draped across his chest in all the slow dances and as they sat for the meal before the dancing, your fingers sliding together as your heart pounded out another memory of his hands curled in yours.

Closing your door behind you brushing away a tear as you jerked off your boots before heading to the bathroom and stripping before your bath, changing into a clean sleeping shirt and a pair of shorts and shuffling into your kitchen to make a small meal, your aching fingers and heart leaving your will to cooking level only to oatmeal and ripping off some pieces of cold salted pork. Taking the small pot to the counter and curling up on it eating straight out of it with the large spoon, forcing down the entire pot full before rinsing it off in the sink and heading off to bed for another sleepless night.

.

Another packed day faced you as the sun rose, shining through the small cutouts in the ceiling, sitting up and heading to your bag pulling out your clothes for the day and changing, eating another serving of oatmeal before heading into Thorin’s room for the morning meeting and escorting him to his meeting. Once again, pulling your mental wall up forcing the noises of the Mountain out of your mind, your Elven hearing adding to your appeal to being on Thorin’s counsel so he could check on any part of the Mountain when he wanted, choosing the silence and quiet greetings from the Dwarves you passed on the way to the meeting over your urge to spend the day focusing on Fili’s voice.

Walking through the winding hallways to check on the celebration, making sure everything was in place for that night, before heading upstairs for a small lunch with Bilbo then off to another meeting before heading to your room to get ready for the celebration. 

Pulling on your pale pink corseted dress with strips of gold gems across the top and adding your matching flats after pulling your hair back into a braided bun, your hand reaching out to the small chain on your dresser, sliding along the chain, your hand freezing along the chain as you forced your eyes shut so you wouldn’t pull the hidden ring from the small acorn locket you’d made during your shifts in the forge. Your eyes opening as you forced yourself to pull the chain on and slip it into the top of you dress trembling at the flashing memory of your Sister dying in your arms when the locket touched the skin on your chest before heading back to your bed to wait.

Hours later you’d curled up on your bed sobbing into your pillow, enduring the pain from your tight corseted top, somehow the physical pain lessening the sting of your emotional pain, you had sat waiting patiently until you’d finally caved in lowering your mental wall hoping to hear Rowen rushing to get you, late from his shift or some emergency from Dain, instead finding his voice blended with the voices of his friends, all praising Rowen on his successful ditching of ‘that Elven wench’ that had been arrogantly following him around. All sounding in on the lack of Dwarven qualities to you, all commenting on how foolish you had been to imagine a Dwarf like him would wish to spend his time with you, the tears pouring out down your cheeks as you slammed your mental wall back up. Turning as you raised your dress to above your knees kicking off your shoes and jumping back to the center of the bed gripping your pillow and shoving your face into it then jerking the blanket over you to muffle your sobs.

Your heartache and disappointments and self doubts pouring out to coat your pillow under you and eventually leaving your eyes red, puffy and burning as your tears dried, flipping your pillow and laying your head back down staying frozen staring at the underside of your blanket through the darkness of your hiding place in the middle of your darkened room at your neglecting to light the fire and lamps along the wall. Through the darkness your voice flowing out on its own barely above a broken whisper in an old song playing through your heart for centuries,

I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They’ve seen things that you never quite say, but I hear  
Come out of hiding, I’m right here beside you  
And I’ll stay there as long as you let me

Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
I promise you do, you see?  
You matter to me

It’s addictive the minute you let yourself think  
The things that I say just might matter to someone  
All of this time I’ve been keeping my mind on the running away  
And for the first time I think I’d consider the stay

Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
I promise you do, you see?  
You matter to me

And you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you  
(Out of hiding I’m right here beside you)  
You matter too  
(As long as you have me)  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
(Out of hiding I’m right here beside you)  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
(I do, I promise you do, you matter to me)  
I promise you do, you see  
You matter to me

Aching as the song ended wishing that you could just disappear and never have to come back, aching for a space to be alone, not having to hear, see or feel anyone around for miles, just you and Estel alone somewhere peaceful where your heart could heal or at least break privately. For ages, literally ages, you had been told that you’re different, always alone, the only of your kin left in these lands, Thranduil and your adopted children being the only ones to look at you with any sort of belonging before Bilbo, but now with his betrothal and work in the Mountain your new Family had broken and drifted away. The days date flashing in your mind, a small glimmer of hope that you would be able to leave early after your last meeting tomorrow and head out silently to Gondor, then off somewhere alone after reclaiming Estel.

..

The light started to trickle in through the cutouts in the ceiling, your arms barely having the strength to pull the blanket off of you before lifting yourself and heading to your sink, the cool water running over your hands then filling your cupped hands and sliding down your face as you washed your dried tears away, grabbing the small wash cloth and drying your face before glancing up at your reflection in the small mirror. Letting out a sigh noting your exhaustion pouring out of your defeated expression as you set the wash cloth down and trying to reach back to undo your dress, somehow in your crying the top tie shifted out of your reach, forcing another sigh from you at having to stay in the dress until someone could help you out of it latter. Thankfully you’d chosen a somewhat of a plain dress by Dwarf standards, heading into the kitchen to make your same small meal, eating it then adding your flats again before heading to meet Thorin after double checking your hair with another defeated sigh.

As your door shut behind you a deep breath filled your lungs while it escaped you your posture returned along with the same collected exterior you’d managed to bear for the past month as your feet started down the all to slip into Thorin’s room.

Thorin’s back was to you as he pulled on his belt through his pants, letting out a groan through his pounding head ache from drinking too much last night, “Morning Jaqi, Do you happen to know the Hobbit recipe for hangovers, I told Bilbo I wouldn’t need it, but..” His eyes skimming over your outfit as he turned, his hands dropping from his belt as the decorative cover snapped together.

You forced a smile on your face and headed into the kitchen, “I’ll make it for you.”

His heavy footsteps followed you into the kitchen as you’d pulled out the first of the ingredients, “That dress, you look..”

Your eyes meeting his while a sigh escaped you, “Don’t ask, and comments count as asking.” Before turning back to your ingredients, chopping the vegetables and fruits before blending the herbs and spreading it in a sandwich and handing it to him, He stepped closer to you accepting the sandwich with one hand and turning your chin so you’d face him, “What is wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Will you tell me later today then?”

You sighed again, “Fine.” He nodded before taking a bite, his mouth freezing on the sandwich as the flavors hit him at once, nearly spitting it out until you said, “Eat it all, or I’ll have to make you the smoothie, which trust me is worse than that.”

He grumbled as he forced himself to finish his bite, chew and reluctantly swallow before mumbling, “What did I do to deserve this…”

“You challenged Bilbo to a drinking contest, looks like.” Smirking at him as he settled into his bench at his mirror stand where he does his hair, you walked behind him gently brushing through his hair at his approval so he could finish his terrible remedy, your eyes turning to the door as Dwalin headed in, pausing as he spotted you brushing through Thorin’s hair.

Thorin swallowed his second to last bite of the sandwich, “Don’t ever challenge Bilbo to a drinking game, this remedy is terrible, and apparently not the worst for it.”

Dwalin chuckled as he moved closer, finally spotting your outfit from behind Thorin, his mouth dropping open as you said, “Don’t ask.”

Thorin forced down his last bite with a violent shudder and eye twitch before pointing at his Cousin, “Comments count as asking as well by her rules.”

You gently sat down his brush since his hands were free, only to have your hand grabbed by Thorin before kissing your knuckles, “Thank you for the remedy, and helping with my hair.”

You forced out a smile before taking your normal seat along the wall before grabbing your stack of papers and continuing your normal routine of filling the King in on his day as Dwalin clued him in to how the Guard Patrols were last night through the celebration before you both led him down to the first meeting. 

Eyes locked on you as you followed the King, each Dwarf eyeing your changed attire paired with your straight posture, the dress flowed around you while your legs gently kicked the dress out ahead of you, the heavy doors shut behind you triggering the Counsel to bow to the King. 

Everyone staring at you as you took your seat while a glowing pair of blue bloodshot eyes followed you taking in each detail while he could, those same eyes stayed on you through the entire meeting even through The King requesting his daily report speaking directly at you, wishing you would just glance up over at him from your stack of notes, and slipping back into silence as his turn ended.

The meeting ended with those same eyes trailing your movements, your rising straight to your feet with your head still held high facing forward, with the same blank expression as you quietly walked around the King’s chair to head through the large doors to your next destination, each of the Company following you for a short distance to try and see your next stop. 

The sea of eyes locking on you as you roamed through the Mountain, passing the Markets you spotted Rowen at his normal hiding place to bump in to you, mouth dropped open seeing your dress, reluctantly taking a step forward only to freeze again as you darted your gaze from his and brushed past him, a look of deep regret running across his face at your well deserved shunning. He drew in a quick breath starting to turn only to see the Company along with the King and Dain who had joined them staring at him intently hastening his flee from their sight.

Thorin, “Who is that?”

Dain, “Rowen, one of my soldiers.”

Bofur, “Must have done something awful to make her shun him.”

Fili growled as he clenched his fist before turning and heading to his next stop, his lip twitching up as he tried his best to fight his snarl, Thorin watched him disappear at the end of the hallway on their right before leading the rest of the group away.

..

As Thorin returned to his room for lunch he found you preparing the meal for the two of you, shooting you a soft smile as he sat at the chair you’d just served a plateful to, “Thank you.”

“Bilbo asked me to handle your lunch today, Bombur had a pie fiasco down at his shop.”

His smile growing, “Can’t imagine what a pie fiasco would be.” Chuckling as he watched you gently lift your fork and slowly eat your meal as he filled you into the rest of his morning.

After he’d finished the meal you’d set the dishes in the drying rack after rinsing them off and following Thorin into his sitting room with his hand curled around yours, stopping just before the couch as he turned to you sliding his hands around your sides staring into your eyes with a concerned look, “You promised to tell me what was bothering you.” Your eyes fell to the floor as you fought the urge to cry again, “Does it have to be an order?” Lifting his eyebrow.

Your eyes meeting his letting out a sigh, “A Dwarf asked to escort me to the celebration last night.”

His eyebrows pressed together, “I didn’t see you there.”

A tear slid down your cheek which he quickly wiped away, “One of Dain’s Men, Rowen.” His gaze turning to growing scowl at remembering the Dwarf you’d shunned earlier, “He said he’d come to get me at 8, he never showed.” Your eyes squinting as your lip quivered while your voice broke into a near squeak, “And I heard him and his friends at the Celebration talking about me.” His hands both now wiping away the tears flowing down your cheeks freely with a saddened expression, “Praising him at ditching me, and how I’d been wasting my time at thinking any Dwarf would ever care for me.”

A growl came out of him through a long exhale, wiping your cheeks again, “They are ignorant fools, any Dwarf would be impossibly blessed to have won even a moment of your attention. Besides, shunning him is the most Dwarfly thing you could ever do to someone who behaves like that. Did you care for him at all?”

“I thought he was my friend.” Your eyes dropping to his chest as your lips quivered again, then shutting as his warm hands wiped away another set of your tears. “I’m so tired of feeling so ridiculous all the time.”

“You are anything but ridiculous.”

A laughing sob escaping you as your eyes met his again, “Really? And what happened with Fili and Kili doesn’t prove that at all? Just one more reason to feel ridiculous for thinking Fili would..”

His hands brushing your cheeks again, “He loves you, he was just foolish enough to allow his doubts to make him think you cared for someone else.”

“Who?”

“Kili.”

Another stream of tears slid down your cheeks, “Why would he think that?”

Thorin let out a sigh, “He mistook your protection for Kili as caring about him.”

Your lip quivered again, “So that’s why they both haven’t talked to me in nearly a month?”

His face flashed back to the growing scowl as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment drawing in a deep breath, “I will handle that, I thought this would settle a long time ago, especially when Kili started courting Tauriel I thought he would at least drop his avoiding you.”

Your voice dropping to silence as a sob escaped you, your lip trembling as you squeaked his hands pulled you against his chest, curling his arms around your back as you broke into sobs, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “Don’t you worry, I’ll handle all this.”

Your voice came out in a soft tremble, “I’m due in Gondor soon, I wanted to leave tonight.”

He let out another sigh, with a hopeful plea escaping him, “Mind some Company?”

A breathy chuckle coming from you, “Is it an order not to go alone?”

He chuckled, “Does it need to be?”

Your arms slid around his waist hugging him tighter, earning a tighter grip around your back in return, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

He chuckled, “Good, the Company has been begging for another trip since Dis got here, and she can handle things while we’re gone. This business will be handled with my Nephews before we leave, can we leave our departure until the morning? Gloin’s wife Gorgo may need some convincing, and we may just need your sneaking skills to get out of the Mountain.”

You giggled against his chest pulling a smile onto his face, as he rested his cheek against your head holding you tightly, patiently waiting until you let him go, as you turned to leave he led you to the door, “By the way, you look incredible.” Earning a smirk and an eye roll from you.

…

Fili huffed as Kili returned from his last meeting with Tauriel, since the meeting with the group learning about each other’s courting customs he couldn’t shake the feeling that you didn’t share his feelings, mentally tallying the clues for your feelings for Kili, your keeping an eye out for him, catching him as he fell, straightening his coats, adding extra blankets on him as he slept, then there was the attack from Azog when you threw him in the tree taking a blow from a Warg in his place. His rage building daily at each glance, joke and smile you shared with his brother, his choice to step back allowing you to be together burning a hole in his chest and delving deeper finally bubbling up as he saw Kili darting after Tauriel, how his younger brother could ever choose Tauriel over you infuriated him to no end, and now this other Dwarf causing you so much pain to the pint of shunning he had had it.

.

His past night with the Dam who spent the entire night eyeing another Dwarf from across the room driving the pain deeper into his heart for every breath, word and piece of her that reminded him that she wasn’t you, tolerating one dance then heading to his chair and downing five more pints before grabbing a bottle of Elven wine and sneaking back to his room at the growing pain that you still hadn’t showed up. 

Easily finding his way through the thick haze in his vision to the Royal Wing, his body freezing outside your door, as if pinned against an invisible wall, his hazy eyes turning to your door, closing them as the tears pooling in them poured down his cheeks, drawing in a shaky breath and breaking through the invisible wall forcing forward through the magnetic force in his heart trying to pull him back to your door. 

Closing his door behind him staggering back against him with a gasping breath, collapsing to the ground as his body trembled, his rage building through the tears streaming freely down his face, gripping the wine bottle in his hand, his shoulders trembling as his lip quivered again drawing in another shaky breath before hurling the bottle at the wall in front of him before the sobs broke free from him, curling into a ball with his back flat against the door. Finally as his trembling and sobs subsided he dragged himself to his feet and slumped to throw himself onto his bed.

.

By now he’d gone weeks without speaking to you, avoiding your gaze along with any contact with you, his skin burning at the distance and absence of your touch, even going as far as meeting the few daughters some of the soldiers had brought from the Iron Hills as possible wives, through his shift in the forges he’d learned of the braid Kili had placed in Tauriel’s hair.

Huffing he stormed into Kili’s room spotting his brother and tackling him on the couch knocking it backwards, pulling his arm back as his fist clenched slamming it as hard as he could into his brother’s face, dishing out three punches before he’d been shoved back to the floor behind them.

Kili, “What’s you problem!!” Turning and standing up to face Fili who was now on his feet.

Fili rushed forward punching him again, “How could you choose anyone over Jaqi?!” Punching him in the stomach with his other fist.

Kili gripped his brother’s arm after it hit his stomach catching him in the jaw with his left fist, “I never wanted to be with Jaqi!”

Fili growled as he tackled his brother to the ground as Thorin and Dwalin rushed in to break up the fight, each grabbing one of them by their shirts as Thorin shouted, “THIS ENDS NOW!!”

Both relented to the grip of their Uncles as Kili pointed at his Brother with one hand and wiping his bloody cheek with his other hand, “He just ran in and punched me!”

Fili lunged at his brother only to be held back by Dwalin’s arms, “He chose that Tauriel over Jaqi! How could you just lead her on like that! She cares about you!”

Kili, “You’re so thick, for being the smart one you’ve really gotten slow brother, I’m not the one she cares about Fi!”

Fili glared at his brother as he panted while Thorin brushed his hand over his face before glancing at his Nephew, “Fili, you’re the one Jaqi cares about.”

Fili, “Then why’d she pay so much attention to him?”

Dwalin pulled his Nephew back closer to his chest, “Because he’s your Brother.”

Thorin, “She lost her Sister Fili, of course she’s gonna keep an eye out for yours.” Eying the relaxing of the scowl on Fili’s face paired with a flash of regret in his eyes.

Kili, “You’re the one who pushed her away, I just tried to get you to admit how much you cared about her. You’re the one who went and pushed her away from both of us.”

Dwalin gripped the Princes shirt tighter and started leading him to the door as Fili struggled saying, “Where are you dragging me to now?”

Dwalin, “To talk to Jaqi.” As Thorin joined his side after releasing Kili, who nodded saying he was alright while fixing his shirt.

..

From your spot laying across the bed you raised yourself to go answer the door as a hard knock sounded on it, thankful your tears had finally stopped and you’d washed your face as soon as you’d gotten back from your time with Thorin, drawing in a deep breath rolling your shoulders back and straightening again before opening the door. Your eyes locking on Fili between Thorin and Dwalin who both smiled at you as Thorin said, “Thought you two could use a chat, we have to go finalize our planning for the trip.”

Fili looked back at him, “What trip?”

Thorin turned to look at him, “You aren’t going if this isn’t settled. We’ll be back to check on you in an hour, Bofur will be outside to make sure you don’t leave until we get back.” His eyes going to you, “Unless you object.”

Fili’s gaze turned back to you anxiously, you took a step back, “Come on blondie.”

He tried to fight his smirk walking into the hallway behind you as Dwalin said, “If you need anything just call for Bofur.”

You nodded, “I’ll be fine.” They turned and headed to handle their plans as you spotted Bofur giving you a wave while you shut the door and turned to see Fili eyeing you nervously, closing the distance you tilted your head to the side glancing at his face, “What happened to your face?”

His mouth opened then closed for a moment before drawing in another breath, “I kind of went after Kili.”

You rolled your eyes grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the sitting room, letting him go as you reached the couch grabbing the largest pillow and hit him with it, seeing him bite his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, “Why?”

“I thought he…”

You hit him again, “Oh I know that part, you thought I loved him.” You hit him again as a chuckle escaped him as a few feathers popped out of the pillow floating slowly down to the ground behind you, “He’s your brother!! Why would it be your brother?! If any one else, why would you think that I would do that?!”

“Ki’s always had better luck with women, and I could barely speak with you at first without him nudging me.”

“So? Why would you think I would let you get close to me if I felt something for anyone else?”

“That is not what I meant, I merely wished to give you a chance to be with whoever..”

You crossed your arms after dropping the pillow on the couch after hitting him again, earning another chuckle from him as it tore open and pillows flew everywhere, “Now you tore my pillow.”

He smiled up at you with the same hopeful sparkling gaze from the first time you’d seen him, taking a step closer to you reaching his hands out timidly and sliding his hands around your sides as he took another step, “I am so sorry.” Your heart pounding as his hands tightened sliding his thumbs along your sides, “I never should have listened to my doubts, I am terribly, dreadfully sorry for hurting you, and you can hit me with whatever else you want to.”

You rolled your eyes before meeting his gaze again, “And let you break more of my things? Bad enough you tore my pillow.” Shooting him a smirk as his smile grew.

“Dwalin told me about the black arrow, and the Warg that nearly killed me before the eagles, and I am grateful for your protecting my baby brother, I should have realized that was all it was, and your protection of Tauriel, who I found out recently you helped raise.” Rubbing his neck, “Which explains why you’d try to drag Ki from flirting with her without any feelings behind it.” Sliding his hand back around you side as he stepped even closer to you, your arms uncrossed as your hand slid down the fur lining of his coat.

“I forgive you, even though you broke my pillow.” His smile grew again, “But don’t you ever shun me again.”

His smile fading a bit seeing the pain flashing back through your eyes, taking a step closer to you as he slid one of his hands gently around your cheek, “That will never, never happen again, I swear it. Menu Tessu sanzigil-kaiku (You mean everything to me Mithril Chuck).”

His thumb brushed across your cheek as you slowly closed the distance, gently pressing your lips to his, his grip around your side tightened again as he pulled you tighter against his chest as he leaned into the kiss, your lips breaking apart as he pressed his forehead to yours, a giggle escaping you when you’d realized his head was level with yours, “Are you on your toes?”

He chuckled, “Yes I am, fortunately you’re not as tall as Tauriel.”

You giggled pulling back to glance into his eyes seeing his large smile, sliding your hands around his shoulders as he slid his arms around your back, “I don’t know how I’d manage having to bend that far for a kiss.”

He chuckled again, “Besides I could just wear taller boots. Though there are a few more years I could grow taller.”

“Hmm.” Your eyes dropping to his lips before your lips met his again for a second more passionate kiss as his grip tightened around your back while letting out a contented hum before breaking again.

Your fingers gently sliding down one of his braids making his eyes sparkle at you again, “You know you can touch my hair whenever you want.”

Your eyes dropping to his swaying mustache braids with another giggle, sliding your hand back to his chest and gently brushing a finger against his beard, “The beard too?”

His hand slid higher gently stroking your back, “Anytime.” Closing the distance to kiss you this time, “You look absolutely breathtaking today. What’s with the fancy dress today?”

“If I tell you you’re going to start another fight.”

His eyebrows pressing together, “And just who would I be fighting?” He drew in a deep breath, “Anything to do with the Dwarf from near the Markets earlier? Did you tell Thorin about it?”

“Yes, I did earlier.”

He nodded, “Then he and Dwalin should handle it well enough. The dress?”

His eyebrow raised, “He asked to escort me to the celebration last night.”

His jaw clenched, “He crossed a line with you?”

“He never came to escort me down, I fell asleep in the dress and now I can’t reach the laces in the back.”

He nodded, “If they don’t hurt him I will, shunning is not enough of a punishment for insulting a Princess in Dwarf culture, if he’s smart he’d have shaved and left on his own after your shunning.”

“You really..”

His hand slid over your cheek again, “No one in Dwarf culture blatantly insults a woman, of any status, I should have invited you myself, I’m surprised none of the others hadn’t asked you.”

“I told them I was going to do some more work in the forges after I heard your Mother say you had a date.”

He let out another low grumble through a short exhale, “I had a dreadful time without you, stayed for barely an hour, drank most of it, she ditched me for another Dwarf.”

“What is it with the Dwarves staying here ditching both of us.”

He chuckled pulling you in for another kiss, “Would you join me for the next one? We can show them exactly what they were missing.” Smirking up at you.

“Sounds like a plan, though it’ll have to wait till after the trip.”

He nodded, before his eyebrows pressed together, “Trip to where exactly?”

“Gondor, Thorin wants it to be the Company heading out again to escort me. Did you want to go, unless you’d prefer to stay with your Mother here in Erebor.”

He chuckled again, “I would rather face another Dragon then stay here alone with my Mother in charge.”

You giggled, “You’ll have to apologize to Kili.”

He nodded again, “It does fit our pattern, we feud and shun each other then we fight and apologize, your siblings weren’t that way with you?”

“No fist fights, mostly dueling.” His eyes dropping to your chest as you groaned sliding your thumbs into your top and twisting it, trying to pull one of the support bars out of your rib making his smile grow when he looked back at you.

“Would you like some help with the laces?”

You let out a relieved sigh, “Yes, thank you. I’m gonna pick my clothes to change into.”

He chuckled releasing you and following you into your room, happily eyeing the green shirt and black pants you’d pulled out along with a black vest as he walked around to your back gently kissing your shoulder before folding the fabric back to loosen the laces before kissing your shoulder again, “I’ll wait in the other room.” Heading out to your feather coated sitting room, closing the door behind him, as you pulled the dress down, undoing your corset, drawing a few deep breaths before redressing and adding a long pair of socks, putting your dress back in your bag along with your corset and heading back out to join Fili.

Smiling a him as you entered the room in the large armchair he’d chosen, heading over to him as he said, “Still absolutely breathtaking.” Holding his hand out for yours and gently kissing your knuckles before you curled in his lap snuggling and sharing gentle kisses until Thorin and Dwalin returned, both glancing around the room.

Dwalin, “What’s with the feathers?”

“I hit him with a pillow.”

Fili chuckled as he tightened his grip around your waist kissing your cheek and resting his chin on your shoulder as Thorin sat on the feather covered couch, “Good, so, we’ve handled the trip plans, we’re leaving at dawn, oh and Dain is handling Rowen and his friends. They were very cooperative when they learned who your Father is.”

“They’re not getting hurt are they?”

Thorin let out a sigh, “I thought you might ask that, so I suggested just sending them on a less than pleasant few years of tasks, Dain said he would consider it since it was your preference, though you’ve made quite an impression on my Cousin, he’s taken it quite personally, had to hide them from Dis when she learned about it.”

Dwalin, “So will he be joining us as well?”

You nodded, “If you’ll agree to it, is Gloin?”

Thorin, “Gimli wants to come too though, and Legolas heard our planning from Tauriel, both have invited themselves, I’m sure Thranduil and Dain are eager to join us as well to escape Dis.”

You giggled, “You could have just sent her in, she could have made Smaug flee all on his own.”

All of them chuckled, as you rested your head against Fili’s as Thorin smiled at you both, “I suppose we should leave you both be.”

“You haven’t seen Kili have you?”

Thorin smirked at you, “He’s still in his room, just checked on him earlier.”

You stood pulling out of his grip and helping him up, his arm sliding around your back kissing your cheek again, “Come on.”

He chuckled glancing at his Uncles, “I’m gonna go apologize to him, want to watch?”

They both smirked and followed, pausing as you grabbed your boots by the door before leading them to Kili’s room, knocking on the door and smiling at Kili as he opened the door.

Kili glanced between the four of you before his eyes dropped back on you with a smirk, “You worked It all out?”

You nodded reaching out to turn his face, “You’ll need some cream on that one.”

He chuckled stepping back to allow you all in, brushing feathers from his Uncles backs as he followed them into the sitting room where they claimed the small couch that had been turned right side up again as you chose an armchair forcing the brothers into the other small couch to talk it all out. The whole Company soon gathered in his room to share a dinner together before heading back to their rooms to finish the packing before crawling into bed for some sleep before your new Journey, though shortly after dinner you’d headed back to your door finding Fili gripping a small string of beads and a large sparkling smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was perfect to Dwarf standards, your dress, hair, jewels, the menu, guest list and all the decorations and yet here you were pacing in this empty room avoiding your reflection in your massive wedding gown, sighing as you felt your skin crawling. Mind racing through your small stride and quick turn to cross the room again, rotating your shoulders fighting this same aching crawling feeling that you weren’t meant to be here, something was wrong and you needed to run always ending the same with you sprinting for the front gate as Fili shouted your name. A knock tearing you free from your recurring haunting daydream drawing you back to your front door again, a familiar position finding you with your hand falling onto the same solid metal knob and turning it to reveal the waiting visitor.

Through the growing space between your door frame and the heavy door you’d opened Fili’s large hopeful sparkling smile came into view, your eyes quickly dropping to the loop of beads he was running between his fingertips, his tongue quickly darting out to wet his bottom lip readying himself for his next question, “I, would you, that is..” Your growing smile derailing his mind from his question and found himself leaning against your open door frame smiling at you adoringly until your giggle snapped him back to the task at hand, raising his hand gripping the beads again so they were in your view, “I’ve come to ask if I could braid your hair.”

You moved aside allowing him in causing his smile to grow even larger, “Thought you’d never ask.”

He quickly curled his hands around your waist stealing a kiss and resting his forehead against yours, “I would never make that mistake.”

Your hand reached out to close the door as he gently pulled you to your sitting room, stealing another kiss while curling you into his side on your still feather coated couch, which drew another chuckle when your kiss broke, “Haven’t gotten around to cleaning them up yet.”

He chuckled glancing at your hair still curled up in the braided bun, your hands rising to quickly undo it as he stood drawing his bottom lip into his mouth walking in a small half circle eyeing it as it fell around you, “Do you have a comb you’d like me to use?’

You glanced back at him with a small smile, “Mine’s on the counter in the bathroom.” He nodded eyeing the shimmering silver flecks scattered through your curls as he turned to fetch it, returning with it gripped lightly between his fingers and settling down behind you to comb through it all while he pondered about what exactly he would do. Your smile growing as his fingers gently slid through your hair trailing after your comb, the massive smile spread across his face locked in place while working his finger through your silky hair adoring the shimmer coming off of it finally settling into his mind what he was going to do. 

Several ideas flooded him at once but first for your travels he settled on a simpler idea, braiding your hair along the sides of your head in two zigzagging braids forming diamonds against your head and forming a long braid on each side that he pulled into the mix of a long French braid gathering the rest of your hair that he secured with a larger clasp he’d brought with him before adding the final two beads into another smaller braid he’d woven together along the edge of your bangs near your ear and sneaking in a few feathers with a smirk as he finished. You giggled when you noticed the and grabbed a few and un-braided his two left braids and wove the feathers between them and under his beads as he chuckled again smiling at your addition along the smaller fishtail braids you’d added, he softly whispered “Elvish braids.”

Your eyes met his realizing the contrast between his former braids, “I can..”

His hand cupped your cheek closing the distance to kiss you again, “Would you mind doing the other side as well?”

You chuckled softly and nodded lifting your hands to gently undo his 2 right braids and add new fishtail braids to those as well as he smiled brightly at you, “I’m leaving the mustache ones though,” running your fingers around one as he chuckled softly watching you with an adoring gaze, “I like them just how they are.”

His arms pulled you gently into his lap drawing another giggle from you before your lips met again, parting as he whispered timidly, “meleth nîn.” (My Love)

You giggled from his timid attempt at Elvish curling your arms around his neck sliding your nose against his causing his smile to grow as you said softly “Men lananubukhs me.” (I love you) His lips quickly crashed into yours again before breaking and reluctantly leaving to finish his packing allowing you to get some well needed sleep, the next few hours you laid on your bed staring at the ceiling unwilling to see another flash of your Sister or the doomed wedding after such a sweet few moments with Fili, your thought breaking as Bilbo drew your attention. Having snuck into your room and stood in the doorway awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet until he caught your gaze on him shooting you a nervous smile and rushing for your bed when you’d tapped your hand on it, “No need to wait Bilbo, you’re always welcome to share a bed with me.”

He chuckled pulling the covers over him and snuggling against your side, “Thought you might have company though.”

You giggled again, “I did earlier, though for now you’re still my only snuggle buddy. Unless of course Thorin follows you here.”

He chuckled again snuggling closer to you, his finger ran over one of your new braids before raising his head to inspect it, “Lovely braids.”

“Thank you” giggling again as he snuggled against you and starting a short round of questions about your travels until another quiet shuffling came through your hallway outside your bedroom, you both turned to the door spotting the King glancing inside with a timid smile earning another giggle from you, “Thought you might show up, hop in.”

His smile grew and he joined you both curling behind Bilbo after taking a moment to inspect your braids and commented on them before they settled around you relaxing and started falling asleep beside you as another head appeared in your doorway nearly drawing another giggle from you as Fili joined your snuggling pile, kissing your cheek sweetly as he curled around you, their presence allowing you to sleep peacefully for once  since your arrival at Erebor, at least until a wave went through your mattress as Kili and Bofur leapt on your bed waking you four to your journey.

.

They headed to your sitting room to pull on the clothes they’d left there beside their bags while you finished getting ready collecting your things and joining the rest of the group in the hall as they waited for you each taking turns to compliment you and Fili on your new braids and quietly heading for the front gate and slipping outside meeting Dain and Gimli along the way, both happily chatting about your trip over the Misty Mountains and what they would run into along the way. Gimli especially making his way to your side to fire question after question at you about his first proper Journey, beaming brightly at the chance to join his kin in their travels, crossing the plains heading for the forest where Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel would join you, all waiting in dark green traveling clothes with their hair pulled back, Thranduil especially looking vastly different to the Dwarves choosing to leave his jewels and long robes in Greenwood eagerly waiting for his first Journey in a long while.

.

The pass through went quickly at his guidance choosing to remain close to you alongside Legolas who got drawn into a lengthy discussion about the differences between Elven and Dwarf weaons and which is more effective, one that remained tame under your random interjections, this trip being far too long to being quarrelling now. Fili quietly joined you in your job at peace keeping making sure to keep his hand either curled around you or intertwined with yours as often as he could while you worked through the tricky path through the forest. Breaking for your first night on the other side of the forest and starting for the Mountains after breakfast the next morning with fish you’d caught in the river nearby.

Soon enough slipping into another swing of jokes and stories doing your best to keep the mood light as another round of arguments started on who had written the first version of a story that Ori had brought up that was similar to an old Elvish tale that had been spread from the Valar Orome about one of his hunting trips in Middle Earth ending somehow during your abandoning them to scout the path ahead as they broke for lunch. All greeting you and Bilbo with timid smiles both eventually having agreed that over time it could have been possible to have similar events happen to two separate people as you both ate the food they’d saved for you after you’d settled at Fili’s side again curling into his side as they filled you in on the details after you’d informed the Kings about the path ahead.

.

Finally reaching the end of the green fields and camping for the night in the cool shadows of the Mountains, your eyes trailed over to Bilbo passing him your coat which he instinctively grabbed and looked at before meeting your gaze again with a curious smile, “What’s this for?”

You shot him a small smile, “Temperature’s going to drop as the sun sets, you’ll need the layers.”

He nodded, “Oh, right” quickly adding your coat over his catching the attention of Gloin who quickly drew an extra cloak for Gimli from his pack then crossed the small camp and curled it around him.

Gimli tried to step away from his Father’s side to jump back into the discussion with Legolas and the Young Princes and Ori switching to Khuzdul, “Adad, I’m…” His eyes meeting the concerned expression in his Fathers eyes and letting out a quiet sigh, “Thank you Adad.” Causing Gloin’s smile to grow as he secured it around his Son’s neck and readjusted his beard over it and rejoined the older Dwarves allowing Gimli to turn back to his group.

You and Bilbo settled in the small circle with Thranduil and Tauriel soon to be joined by Dain and Thorin who curled around Bilbo with a small smirk noticing your one thick coat around his shoulders, “Cold already?”

Bilbo smirked up at him, “No, Jaqi said it should get colder soon though.”

Thorin glanced up at the sky gauging the spread of the shadow along with the breeze silently agreeing with you before smirking at Bilbo again, “Let me know if you need more layers as it grows colder, the Mountain pass could be difficult for you, Ukrad.”(greatest heart) Bilbo nodded with a growing smile and turned back to watch your conversation with Thranduil about your future stops along the Mountain pass.

Thranduil, “How are you sitting on a possible stop at Lothlorien?”

“Should be nice to see Celeborn again, though Lady Galadriel would probably do her best to bar my entering.”

Thranduil, “Even if she does Celeborn would easily grant you entrance even against her refusal.”

Dain, “Hmm,” rubbing his chin through his beard, “Lothlorien, that’s just at the base of Moria’s peaks correct?” Looking directly at you with a curious smile.

You nodded, “Not directly, but near enough for about an hours travels. Though Moria..”

Thorin glanced at Dain with a slightly defensive glance dropping his voice to near a whisper, “We shouldn’t risk that passage Cousin, you know..”

Dain nodded his head at you, “Honestly, with your Dragon Slayer how can you imagine our trip ending badly?”

Thorin looked at you with an apologetic glance who you shot a small smile back to in return, as Thranduil whispered something to you in Elvish drawing a curious glance between the Dwarf Kings before you turned back to them with another small smile, “I know what you’re afraid of Thorin, and you shouldn’t be, I’ve faced worse before, if it comes to it we’ll pass through safely.”

Bilbo glanced between you all before settling on you with a concerned gaze switching to Hobbittish, “What is he afraid of?”

You shot him a small smile sighing, “You’ve heard of Maia?” He nodded, “Well in the beginning, one of the Valar captured and tortured a small group of them, corrupting them into Balrogs, one of which found its way into Moria.”

Bilbo swallowed, “And how, just how do you plan on handling it?”

You smiled at him, “They’re easier to manage than Fire Drakes I can promise you that.”

Bilbo nodded offering you a trusting smile, switching to the Common tongue, “Alright, well I’ll trust your choice on this.”

Thorin locked eyes with you again, “If you change your mind later don’t hesitate to mention it, we can always change to the longer path later.”

.

You smiled at him again spotting Fili looking over at you with a smile from his circle smiling at him until he turned back to the conversation around him as the circle around you continued theirs while your mind filled with a dark raspy whispering voice that drew a twitch from the Elves’ ears around you before they shot you a curious glance before turning back to the conversations before them, your mind snapping free as Thranduil gently tapped his leg against yours mentally whispering comforting sentiments into your mind finally sensing your hidden trinket’s pull on you.

Bombur’s meal finished soon after and called you all to dinner signaling Fili’s rush to your side to curl around you handing you your bowl as he held his while Kili went to join Tauriel’s as the others gathered around sharing your meal through a round of stories started by Bifur and Bofur followed by a round of singing that the Elves carried on as the rest of the group settled into their piles to sleep. Fili pulled out his bedroll along with an extra one he’d packed for you knowing that you’d avoid bringing one for yourself and turning to you with another large smile holding his hand out for you which you happily accepted, “You should get some sleep, the first leg on the mountain paths are always the hardest.”

You glanced back at Thranduil as he smiled at you saying softly, “Legolas and I will take the first watch, you get some rest.” You nodded and turned back to Fili as he settled down beside Kili and Tauriel holding up the blankets he’d pulled out for you both, you settled down against his side kissing him gently before curling across his chest while he held you closely making sure you were covered as Bilbo inched closer to your back and Thorin followed closely forming your own pile. 

.

Thranduil Legolas and Tauriel continued their hums while they mentally spoke about their plans to assure your safety each promising to claim your watches when needed to assure you were gaining enough sleep each night to make your trip to Mordor easier on you while gently covering your head with your blanket to shield your re-growing glow as they masked theirs.

Your dreams somehow growing far brighter remembering your family and home back in Valinor imagining introducing the Company and your new friends to your family imagining your Mother helping you plan your wedding and helping you into your dress one you’d crafted with her help, after fixing your hair with flowers from her garden that glow and bloom in the moonlight paired with the shimmering necklace your Mother had promised to lend you for your eventual wedding. The deep sting from your Father welcoming the Dwarves into your Family soon forming into a brighter one as you could nearly hear the stories he’d share about your childhood drawing a large smile from Fili as he was given his blessings with each night after sharing your lives and meals together as your children grew.

The light the Elf Royals were shielding eventually finding your fluttering eyes as Kili’s arm shifted brushing the blanket covering your face down as he turned laying across you and Fili gaining a grumble from you both as Fili settled under the additional weight Tauriel sat up meeting your now open eyes after sending an un-amused glare at Kili’s sleeping form. His legs rested across her lap before shaking her head slightly through an eye roll while he muttered her name in his sleep and turned to settle against his back as you did your best to contain your giggles while The Royals glanced at you with smiles before you settled back against Fili’s chest hoping to gain a few more hours in your dreams of your imagined future.

.

Breakfast quickly found you after drawing poor Bilbo from your warm pile into the cool chill the morning breeze brought, leaving him to curl in front of you while Thorin took his turn assisting with breakfast, you leaned down closer to Bilbo’s ear adjusting the blankets covering him holding him in a small cocoon of heat you had built for him, “Don’t worry dear Bilbo, we’ll do our best to keep the Mountain crossing to a week at the most, even if I have to carry you through the nights.”

Bilbo chuckled, “I doubt Fili or Thorin would agree to it, but I shall think on your offer.”

You giggled as you watched Kili and Fili starting another of their mock wrestling battles over who brought the largest pile of firewood for the group while Tauriel joined your side along with Thranduil as Legolas was under the instruction of Gimli on the ‘proper’ way to prepare a fish.

Tauriel, “Are they always like that? Wrestling and joking around?”

You giggled again as Fili pinned him in a mild headlock rubbing his fist across his forehead as Kili flailed calling for aid from Dwalin who merely smirked at him urging him to merely surrender, “It’s much better than the alternative of them being enemies again. Hopefully they will remain so through their lives. It seems we’ll be pooled together for the remainder of our futures, I do hope I haven’t damaged our friendship beyond repair with..”

Her hand rested on your arm drawing you to meet her smiling gaze, “Nothing is damaged, I understand now, Kili explained about your Sister and I do realize why you hadn’t mentioned her to me earlier.”

You nodded and turned to watch the Princes again as tears fought to fill your eyes, switching to Elvish in a wavering whisper, “You remind me of her sometimes, I tried so hard to find her, it’s a scar I fear will never heal or cease from bleeding.” Her head rested against your shoulder as Thranduil curled his arm around your back leaning his head on your other shoulder as well.

Thranduil, “Hopefully we will all find some peace after this Journey for our bleeding hearts, in the least bearing their aching together through the future ages.”

Tauriel nodded then her face twisted as she looked up at you again switching to the common tongue, “What do you think our children will look like?”

You giggled at all the endless possibilities, “Short and hairy possibly.”

Bilbo mumbled through the blanket covering his mouth and ears, “Or tall and hairy.”

Earning another giggle from you as Thranduil sighed before adding on, “Or a combination of the two pairings with jumble of hair colors, for all we know the girls could be tall and bearded while the boys are opposite and all with red hair and brown beards or red beards with brown hair or possibly all brown with bright red brows and all with an urge to dig for treasure and bend metal to its will between trips to climbing massive trees.”

Drawing another set of chuckles from you all as she ran through the options glancing at Kili again as he shot her a smirk and a wave during a wrestling lesson from Dwalin and you said through another giggle, “I’m sure they’ll be adorable bundles of mischief no matter how they turn out.” Drawing another large smile from her while you watched Kili get tackled and flipped by his Uncle before being asked to repeat the actions against him, “Either way, there will be a great number of short hairy men grouping around them to keep them safe.”

Thranduil nuzzled closer against your side, “And a very tall sea of Elves as well.” Adding his cloak around Bilbo when he shivered again.

.

When breakfast was finished you helped clean up leaving the warming of Bilbo to Thorin and Dwalin as Fili stole a few moments alone with you helping you clean the dishes even securing a few brief kisses before returning to the group as they finished packing and you started the first steps up the side of the Mountain. 

You’d nearly reached a ledge when a loud shriek came from above you and Kili slammed into your chest giving you only moments to curl around him and secure your footing and helping him back up to the ledge he’d slid from allowing you and the group behind you to see the tall wizard who had appeared suddenly before the Prince scaring him from his footing.

You giggled helping Fili up as Gandalf stepped closer to you, “I heard you were heading to Gondor, thought I may be of help on the Journey seeing as I am intending on speaking with Steward Ecthellion II myself.”

“If you wish, though I’m sure Thorin would have a bit to say about your sudden appearances.”

He chuckled and turned to assist the rest of your group up to the ledge as you led the group ahead once again as Kili regained his composure while Thorin set out a few ground rules, when you’d finally reached the top a cold breeze slapped into your face drawing your eyes to a quick round of blinking to accommodate the wind while you heard Kili’s loud gasp as it hit him. Doing your best to hold in your giggles while he used you as a shield for a few moments while he acclimated, following your steps and sinking into the thick snow while you remained barely disturbing the surface drawing more than a few curious stares from the Dwarves at the entire Elven group as you easily crossed over it while they sank to their waists.

Continuing your path checking on Bilbo and Fili as often as you could, the both of them following the path that Gandalf was carving with his tall frame tracing your steps until they reached the thicker packed snow ahead only covered to their knees causing them to form a circle around Bilbo to shield him from the wind as they rose from the snow.

When you’d finally broken for lunch you traced a circle in the snow and helped the group in digging it out so you’d have a shield from the cold breeze and setting out the wood you’d stored and packed it inside the ring of Fire stones that lit when you blew on them and allowed Bilbo to curl beside them as Bombur and Balin started on dinner while the others rested behind their newly formed walls snuggling for warmth in the heat that came off of the fire.

.

After you’d helped him warm up enough Bilbo returned to Thorin’s side soon enough to be pulled before him and curled into his thick coat, even in his new warm state he thoroughly enjoyed using his cold state as an excuse to snuggle with his Dwarf beau who also stole every chance to curl around his Hobbit when he could.

You smiled at the pair of them while settling against Fili’s chest as he did the same, wrapping you tightly in his jacket and arms nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck stealing small kisses between your whispered conversation as Kili and Tauriel did their best to find a comfortable snuggling position finally settling on him in front of her as he turned to kiss her cheek and she stole the chance to curl her legs around his pulling him closer while she peppered small kisses to his neck quickly learning that he was ticklish there leading to he new favorite game.

The rest of the Dwarves tending to each other’s jackets and cloaks between gentle fingertips examining each others braids making sure the winds and braids did not disturb them, Dori and Gloin both tending to Ori and Gimli who they’d packed together in a thick bundle of blankets and cloaks as their relatives grouped around them as Thranduil, Legolas and Gandalf all kept a close watch between whispers where you guessed they had clued Gandalf into what you’d realized they had discovered at his body tensing and his glances he stole at you before they joined in the preparing of the meal and dishing out some extra lembas for you and Bilbo for your wait.

..

The wind soon recovered your circle after you’d left it and a few hours later even though it was hours until the normal time to rest for supper the sun began to set, while the sky was coated in orange and pink hues surrounded you Bilbo called out to you, “Can’t be time for supper already!”

You paused allowing Gandalf to continue the path as you turned to join his side with a smile, “No, it’s not, night falls early on the Misty Mountains, giving us a few hours to admire the stars until we find our shelter.”

Bilbo rapidly blinked up at you through the quick winds, “Where are we going to find shelter up here?”

Your smile grew as Thorin gave a deep chuckle behind him answering for you, “Dwarves have crossed these paths for Ages, we’ve secured carven shelters at each nights resting points along the way to Khazad-dûm.” Bilbo turned about to ask something only to be silenced by a warm peck on the cheek and a brief hug from behind before he whispered, “Our Dwarvish name for Moria.” Bilbo nodded and held Thorin in place in the hug for as long as they could manage as you headed for the start of the line again while Tauriel took the place at the end of the line swapping with Thranduil who rejoined your side switching to Elvish, “Need anything to eat?”

You smirked up at him, “I’m alright, do you?”

He chuckled, “I do have to admit I did sneak a few helpings of lembas through the morning,” Smiling at you brightly, “I can’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed such a Journey across these Mountains before.”

“Probably because you’ve always crossed in carriages and long armed marches with the weight of a crown.” Drawing another chuckle from him.

“True.”

.

The next few hours the winds seemed to break off entirely as the sun fell out of sight leaving you surrounded on your glowing path in the sparkling snow under the light of the Moon and Stars around you allowing the group a break finding a steady temperature to linger in while they asked you and the other Elves about the various constellations while you and the other Elves allowed your glows to show freely as the clouds dropped far below you. All walking knee deep as you stayed atop the snow, at one point Bilbo had found himself curled on Legolas’ back as he gave him a better view of a grouping of stars marked for Aule and Yavanna near the horizon that on nights of the New Moon in the middle of Winter rise to the top of the sky marking their union. 

Each of the Dwarves nearly jerking their eyes to Legolas as they assumed that Elves would have no knowledge of that, Balin added from the back of the group, “True Prince Legolas, it’s a popular proposal date for Dwarves, when if gone properly it’s said Our Father smiles upon the union.”

Bilbo glanced back at Balin, “Just proposals?”

You giggled from the front of the line, “Marriages are normally kept for the summer months, if that’s what you’re referring to, so the supplies for the weeks of feasting after are well supplied for.”

Thranduil nodded, “And favorable births are set during the Winter, something about mimicking hibernation patterns and the health of the Dam spiking in the cold months, to start it in Winter is most favorable, at least that’s what I learned through my invitations to various Royal Birth announcements in Erebor.”

Gloin, “True, and the births that are under Aule’s hammer during full moons in Spring are seen to mark the birth of our True Kings, the ones that lead our people to new heights.”

Bilbo glanced at him, “Really? Who was the last one, if you know that is..”

Thorin chuckled along with the group as Dwalin clapped his Cousin on the back, “Thorin and Dain were the last two since Durin’s last waking.”

Bilbo shot his intended a large smile, “I know if you’d have mentioned that in BagEnd I’d have joined you much more willingly, to have it written in the stars is something else entirely.” 

Drawing another round of laughter from the group, as it died down Fili asked you, “Which stars were you born under?”

You glanced back at him with a smile turning to walk backwards so you could face him, “Me?” He nodded and you giggled again, “Oh, I was born long before the stars were named, though my Mother did say that grouping was sparkling over her when I first cried. Though I’ve yet to hear a name for it.”

His eyes trailed your pointed finger and the group of Dwarves gasped at the constellation you had pointed out, Fili drew in a quick breath, “In Valinor did you study forging at all?”

Your brows pressed together as you smirked in confusion, “Yes, I rarely bring it up around Dwarves but I was one of Aule’s many students, why?”

He pointed to the star cluster, “Because that constellation marks the birth of Aule’s strongest student, one that will reforge our race’s Kingdoms, it only reaches it’s peak for barely moments each year right before the full moon rises to cover it.”

Your smile came back, “Just barely past midnight January 14 th ?” He nodded again and you giggled, “That’s when I cried, My Father used to say it made the trees shake and the wind filled with cherry blossoms coating our house while the rivers froze and it started to snow for the first time, I always thought it was a story, but when I asked to leave, they,” Your voice trailed off as you wiped your cheek to brush the tear that fell signaling Fili to join your side, “They told me that I would be the only one strong enough ‘to willingly bear’ the darkness, and that I would always be within their sights and reach.”

His fingers reached up to wipe the next tear that fell before kissing your cheek as you leaned forward for him before he pulled you into a quick hug, “And you always will be, through all of this Mahal’s been watching and listening to guide you, and he always will, you’ll see.” 

Folding his fingers in yours staying at your side as he delved into his constellation and how it named him as one of the greatest fighters of his generation with a Drake constellation marking his reign to bring his people to new heights in a so called achievement of ‘lowering the sky’ to grant more room for his Mountain to grow. Remaining at your side until you’d found your resting point through the massive snow covered peak, helping you to uncover the hidden door and following you inside the BagEnd sized carved out cave complete with built in plumbing that used collected snow for drinking water and a small built in groove along one of the back walls used for hand bathing when necessary.

..

The rest of your Mountain cross being mostly similar, long cold days ending with gorgeously clear nights filled with more stories sharing your cultures and histories with each other and ending with more snuggling piles in the caves that were lit by the glowing coming from their Elven Company who took full advantage to store up as much energy as they could during their secure nights in the caves. The end of the week found you climbing down a thin trail leading into a deep crevice that coated you in darkness that you had to risk allowing your glow to shine brightly so the Dwarves could find their way safely behind you as Gandalf kept up the rear to keep an eye out for any dangers with the Elves spread in between with bows drawn ready to fire at any threat.

Your feet met the rocky path soon enough leading you around the large pool of water as you followed the same path you had taken centuries ago as they did their best to eye the wall for any markers of what you were eyeing as you neared the wall between two trees, they all gathered around drawing their weapons readying for anything as you stepped back calmly stating, “Melon” allowing the large doors to part as Ori took a note of the password after gaining the spelling from King Thranduil who happily obliged along with adding the Elvish script across the sketch he’d made when you the ithildin reflected your light. 

..

Your first day went fairly quietly but as your dinner ended your eyes squinted and you stood listening to the vast city surrounding you as you heard a faint scurrying, your group quickly and quietly readied themselves for an attack packing their things away as you stood watch at the door with Thranduil while Gandalf muttered a quiet shielding spell.

When the scurrying had ceased a loud roar sounded from the other end of the vast hall that soon filled with fire, each of the Dwarves unwillingly flinching behind the pillars they were near as you stepped out from yours firmly guiding Legolas and Tauriel behind it, both nodding and agreeing to hide beside Thranduil and Gandalf as the Balrog came into view. The chittering of Goblins could be heard as Bilbo harshly whispered at you, “Jaqi! Hide! You don’t have to face that thing!”

You glanced at him with a quick smile, “That thing is a Balrog, and that’s not a roar, its begging to be freed.” Stepping forward as your glow grew while the Balrog charged at you and Thorin dragged Bilbo and Fili back behind the pillar as you sprinted straight for it, the other Dwarves urging themselves to remain silent as they searched around eyeing the stunned Goblins cheering on the Balrog from their perches in the pillars above. 

The massive fire coated whip barely missing you as you leapt onto one of the pillars at it’s side and propelled yourself at it’s head knocking it clear onto its back landing with your hand between its eyes as a flash of blinding pulsing white light filled the room forcing the Dwarves and Bilbo to duck behind the pillars slamming their eyes shut and covering them with their hands and cloaks to block out the bright light as they heard metallic objects crashing to the ground around them through a large gust spreading through the Mountain. 

The light started to dim as a deep rumbling pulsed from the Mountain around them signaling to the Dwarves that the Mountain was waking, finally after several moments their eyes opened and started attempting to focus on the vast hall around them, seeing mostly light and dark voids in the places of pillars with two massive lights in the distance where they knew you to be, slowly their eyes adjusted leaving them able to see the weapons and armor from the Goblins paired with their skeletons while you were standing at the side of a massive woman made entirely of a glowing white smoke carrying flowers and leaves with shining amber eyes that soon dissipated. 

Leaving you alone shining brightly emitting a pulsing light that the deep grey marble floors and walls carried through the rest of the Mountain as Gandalf muttered to Bilbo, “She’s sealing the Mountain from Goblins and Orcs entering again.”

Bilbo nodded and the group cautiously stood examining the bodies around them as the Hobbit asked, “All that happened with just a light?”

Thranduil chuckled rubbing his back gently in a calming manner, “If you were an Elf you could have heard her singing through the light, it’s her song that sealed it again, and that mark,” Pointing up at the marking across the ceiling showing Mahal’s Hammer glowing from its new place etched into the marble ceiling, “Finalizes the seal and re-wakes the Mountain. As long as your people don’t dig to the same depths as before until after the darkness in Arda is vanquished the seal should hold.” Eying Thorin and Dain who both nodded in agreement before the group headed over to meet you as you lowered yourself to your knees and Fili rushed to your side when he saw the blood coming from your nose.

Dropping to his knees before you cupping your cheek as he wiped your face with a handkerchief Bilbo had offered him, “Sanzigil-kaiku, you’re bleeding!”

A breathy chuckle left you as you smiled up at him, “It’ll stop.”

He gently tilted your head back moving around to be behind you holding you and letting you rest against him while they all settled around you rubbing small circles into your skin as you slowly fell asleep in his arms, “Jaqi?”

His soft concerned whisper drawing Gandalf’s presence to your side, placing his hand over your forehead and eyes while he closed his muttering to himself before informing the group, “She’s finally found herself in a deep sleep, she may sleep through most of tomorrow, we should take advantage of it and allow her to rest before we leave the Mountain.”

Fili cradled you closer to his chest, “She’s not in pain though?”

Gandalf smiled at him kindly, “No Fili, quite the contrary, she had to unleash a power she’d hidden for quite some time and she must reign it back into place before we travel outside this Mountain to shield us from darker eyes. Though if I remember correctly there used to be a set of guest quarters in that wing over there, will need some tending, but there’s plumbing and kitchens.”

Thorin and Dain whispered to each other before breaking with a joint nod before Dain spoke, “We should gather our belongings and find the quarters, get her more comfortable, let her rest, should be more than safe enough now with the Mountain humming around us.”

Bilbo glanced at him curiously, “Humming?”

Thorin nodded gently taking his hand and placing it on the ground before him allowing him to feel the pulsing, “She’s humming for us, clearing her halls, spreading the light again, we’ll be safe here now.” 

Bilbo nodded and joined the group as Thranduil stayed to mentally check on you comforting Fili as he gently stroked your cheek and kissing your forehead as he repeated how much he loved you in Khuzdul and how incredibly you had taken out the Balrog until they grouped around Fili again. 

Curling your legs in his right arm against him he lifted you laying you flat against his chest and carried you through the path the group had cleared for him taking you to the guest wing, claiming the most intact apartment that they found, all focusing on your bed first. Setting up on the softest most intact mattress and covering it with Fili’s bedroll before he settled you down and covered you with his blankets as Legolas cleaned the handkerchief off in the sink in the bathroom attached, returning to wipe your blood from your lip and chin before washing it again and hanging it up to dry to be returned to Bilbo while the others settled down after claiming their own beds around you while Fili curled around your side holding you close against him.


	4. Chapter 4

When you’d woken up Fili was still curled around you, his fingers gently stroking your cheek as your eyes slowly opened shooting you a large smile, “Feeling better?”

You nodded letting out a relaxed sigh, “Much better, was I asleep long?”

“Bout half a day, group’s bathing now before they start on lunch.”

“Have you eaten?”

He shook his head, “Didn’t want to leave you.”

You rolled your eyes and started to sit up with his arms curling around you to help you to your feet, you turned in his arms curling yours around his neck giving him a loving kiss, his arms curled tighter around your back while he deepened the kiss before breaking and pressing his forehead to yours while letting out a contented sigh. Your arms loosened and you slowly slid your hands down his chest gripping his shirt and pulled him towards the door, “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

He chuckled curling his arms around your back pressing another kiss to your cheek as he teetered behind you on his toes remaining curled around you as long as he could with his chin firmly on your shoulder stealing as many kisses to your cheek and neck as he could, “Kitchen’s through there.” Pointing at the door across from the doorway you were standing in.

His hugging ended and he claimed the spot at your side helping you cook the meal while the group trickled in and joined you all in preparing the meal before setting it all out on the table with all of them grouping around it while they filled you in on all that you had missed, mostly being the four hours that Bofur and Nori had formed their own song about the skeletons and weapons had fallen from the pillars along with their brief inspection of the floor that you were camped on. Soon after the group headed to bed leaving you and Fili to your own exploration with the other Elves as the Dwarves, Bilbo had gone to bed while Gandalf went to inform the Dwarves in Erebor to inform their kin of the reclamation of Durin’s Kingdom and the downfall of Durin’s Bane triggering their sending word to the other Kingdoms and Dwarf Lords.

..

Your fingers intertwined through your hours of wandering, making sure to make a stop at Durin’s Tomb paying your respects to the First Dwarf and returning to further inspection eying the marble walls that still held a deep pulsing glow from your seal lighting the Kingdom around you. After another brief breakfast you all readied for your continued travels through the vast Kingdom, heading to the doorway to Lothlorien and sealing it behind you, at reaching the door you made sure to check that Bilbo had been properly covered before you exited the warm Mountain to guide the group towards the vast forest ahead of you.

Fili curled his arm around your back after turning back, just as the other Dwarves had, claming one last glance back at their twice lost Kingdom, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek triggering a large smile to spread across your face, followed by a giggle at Kili curling his fingers between Tauriel, swinging their hands before standing as tall as he could draw her into a spin that got a giggle from her as she had to duck under his arm. Kili’s smile grew as she looped her arm around the back of his neck and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead allowing him to drop his grip on her hand and curl his arms around her middle to snuggle closer to her through their giggles.

Bilbo stole the chance to sneak a peck to Thorin’s cheek only to have his lips claimed right after in a deep passionate kiss mainly ignored by Gloin and Dori, who were frantically fawning over Gimli and Ori, ensuring that they were properly covered and presentable to greet the Elf Lord ahead while Oin was cleaning his ear horn and Dain snuck a peek at a sketch he’d made of his Giant Boar, Truffles, before closing the small case he’d hidden it in and slipped it back into his pocket wishing that he could have brought her along if there hadn’t been such a rough freezing trail.

Legolas bounded closer to you with Thranduil closely after him with the Bur brothers skipping close behind as Dwalin helped Balin in adjusting his chains that had tangled in his large beard with Nori adjusting Dwalin’s axes on his back so they wouldn’t slip from their tangled securing straps.

Legolas, “Excited to see Lothlorien again, Naneth?” Curling his arm around your shoulders under your braid.

“I have missed my chess matches with Celeborn.”

Fili glanced back at Thranduil, “Is he like you and Elrond?”

Thranduil smirked down at him, “He’s not as social as I am, though we do have a similar sense of humor.”

You rested your head against Fili’s drawing a chuckle from him while you added, “He’s mostly quiet around people he doesn’t know, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon enough.” getting Fili’s smile to grow after he kissed your cheek again.

.

Nearly an hour into the forest you bent to grab a small stone and tossed it into the high branches in the trees in the distance drawing a chuckle from the Elves in your group at the loud “OW” in the distance before you called out in Elvish, “Your boot is showing Haldir!”

A Blonde head of hair popped out from behind the tree in one of the upper branches followed by a soft sigh through his eye roll before he climbed down from the tree and approached the group, bowing low to you and the Royals in your Company, “I had hoped that we could have snuck up on you.”

You giggled, “Not very likely, at least in my case.”

He smiled down at you with a soft chuckle and eyed the rest of the group, “I’ll lead the way, I trust your Company is well behaved enough to avoid blindfolding.”

You did your best to contain your giggles as Fili asked for a translation of what Haldir had said while the rest of his group climbed down from their hiding spots slightly shocking the Dwarves at the sheer number of Elves they had missed surrounding them, you glanced back at Thorin with a small smirk offering him some comfort at their being safe here though his hand still remained fixed around Bilbo snuggly ready to protect his One at any cost.

Fili’s thumb stroked the back of your hand curled in his to comfort himself as Kili pressed firmer against Tauriel’s side as Gimli and Ori moved closer to their relatives who happily grouped around them in protective stances as Dwalin and Bali flanked Thorin and Bilbo.

.

The group let out soft gasps when they saw the glowing forest ahead that drew your Elven glows from you again while you entered the Kingdom ahead, the group noting the difference between the Mirkwood Elves and the Elves here, you caught Fili’s curious examining of the Elves around you and whispered, “These Elves are mostly older than the ones near Erebor.”

He chuckled, “Older than you?”

Thranduil chuckled behind you, “No one in Middle Earth is older than her other than the Isitari.”

Fili glanced at you, “Isi?”

You giggled, “The Wizards.”

His thumb brushed against the back of your hand again and kissed your cheek again as you started the climb up the first set of stairs, allowing you to go first, keeping his hand curled tightly around yours with Thranduil and Legolas right behind him.

The group was led up to the base of the staircase that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had descended, both glowing brightly and eyeing your group when they stopped while Celeborn glanced at you offering you a small smile while he bowed his head to you, “Lapattari, Welcome back to Lothlorien, I see you’ve managed to bring a band of Kings and Princes with you as well, all of you are welcome here.”

His eyes shifting to Galadriel who was staring directly at you with her breathing deepening as she moved closer to you, switching to Elvish, “You found it! Give me the Ring!” Her light started to dim and Thranduil gently pulled Fili closer to him while Legolas and Tauriel edged the Dwarves to head through to the next bridge, all of them whispering about what she could have said, as they reached halfway across the bridge another bright flash of light pulsed out from you causing them to turn and see Galadriel on her knees before you panting as her light flickered eyeing the ring on her left hand that pulsed then shattered with a loud gasp coming from her, allowing her glow to come back, before she rose to her feet again bowing her head to you gripping her bare hand before she turned to be led away by an Elven guard.

Thorin glanced over at Ori as he whispered in Khuzdul, “She said something about a ring.”

Thorin’s brows pressed together, “What about a ring?”

Ori, “She said she found ‘it’ and to give her the ring.”

The Dwarves’ eyes went wider as Dain whispered, “ _The Ring_?”

Thorin glanced back at you speaking with Celeborn who offered you a kind smile before he led you to join the group as Thranduil said in Khuzdul, “She was going to tell you when we reached Gondor, found it in the Goblin Tunnels.”

Thorin turned back to him as Fili added, “Explains the dreams she had in Erebor.”

Kili, “I thought it was supposed to drain your powers, not make them grow.”

Legolas chuckled, “She’s half Maia, far stronger and resilient to its powers.”

You reached the group and Fili happily pulled you into his side again, “Everything alright Love?”

You nodded with a large smile, “Just a misunderstanding.”

Celeborn smiled, well his very stoic version of a smile, at your group, “We have prepared a meal for you all.” Holding out his hand to say follow Tranduil and Legolas as they led the way to a group of tents in an open courtyard near your sleeping quarters for your stay, the Dwarves silently agreeing to keep a better watch over you through the rest of your travels.

.

You all settled down at the tables to eat as Celeborn eyed Ori, who had joined yours, leaning silently over his shoulder to inspect his journaling and invited him to a tour of the Elven Kingdom lighting a bright smile onto Ori’s face as he thanked him, before he leaned in and whispered to you, “So can I ask you about ‘it’ now, or do we have to wait until after we destroy it?” Offering you a kind curious smile that drew a smile from you in return.

“Ask me what you like.” He nodded and adjusted his chair closer to yours after he flipped to an empty page and started a long string of questions that paused during his tour allowing you some alone time with Fili.

.

Your group settled into relaxing while a few joined Ori on his tour, Fili settled against the roots of a large tree jumping as a hand covered his mouth until he felt a familiar set of fingers curled between his whispering, “Shh, I wanna show you something.” His head turned when your hand slid from his mouth and he quietly followed after you, curling his fingers tighter between yours eying the bright pathway around you as the trees drew closer to the point where he had to follow you sideways slipping between them until you stopped as the edge of a cliff leaving Fili with a puzzled expression. Until you helped him down a thin staircase he’d missed behind a thick root leading to a small cove with a hidden garden with closed buds surrounding you and a blanket set up with snacks you’d prepared as the sun was setting before you. He turned to you with a soft smile at your attempt to surprise him curling his arms around your middle and pulling you in for a kiss through your muffled giggles, gripping you tighter against his chest, his eyes still closed as your foreheads met again and opening them as he heard water start to trickle nearby.

Turning to his right he saw the moonlight triggering an Elvish fountain in the Cliffside from a carving of Ulmo, previously covered in a shadow from the cliff above, surrounded by large fish and turning as the moonlight covered the cove triggering the entire garden of glowing flowers to bloom around you releasing silvery butterflies and fireflies leaving glittering trails that fell to the ground behind them shifting the colors of the flowers they crossed over from silvery whites to varying shades of blues, pinks, yellows and purples. A chuckle escaped him as he turned before smiling at you again before pulling you into another kiss as he heard the fairies leaving their small houses to sing and spread their light to the other gardens around you while the small gnomes left their houses on their gopher steeds to go collect their nightly feast from the forest around them while singing a song of their own in far deeper tones, keeping a hand on their hand crafted weapons to fend off any pixies along the way.

When you finally broke for air his voice came out in a breathy whisper, “How did you find this place?”

“Bit of a long story, had to follow the butterflies.” Drawing an amused and curious sparkle from his eyes.

You gigged again as a gnome tapped your boot with his tiny spear head looking up at you with a timid smile and pointed at your bowl of cherries while holding a large woven bracelet in varying colors of string muttering in a deep voice in his own language, you knelt down before him moving the bowl closer to him and accepting the bracelet as he curled it around your wrist before pressing a kiss to the knot sending a bright glow through it before he and his group drew their bags and filled them before eying Fili who knelt as well when one held its hand out for him. He smiled and offered his hands palms up as it added a bracelet around his wrist as well causing his smile to grow as the gnome nodded and joined his kin on their steeds and returned home with a set of waves, eying his new bracelet closely, “I’d heard about gnome weaving jewelry as a pebble but I never thought I’d actually receive one myself.”

He looked at you with another large smile pulling you into his lap as you giggled again, “Hope you’re not overly fond of cherries.”

His lips pressed against yours briefly, “Never been very fond of cherries.” Kissing you again, “This is an incredible surprise, though anything with you is incredible.” Kissing you again and breaking with a content hum turning you drawing another giggle from you and curling you against his chest tightly in his arms to watch the butterflies, fairies, gnomes and fireflies in the moonlight while you fed each other the snacks you’d brought between more the kisses he pressed to your cheeks and neck. Your fingers curled together and he softly asked, “How exactly do Elven weddings go?”

Your smile grew, “Mostly it’s a private ceremony where they exchange vows using Eru’s name between the two intended with a party after, the sealing of their bond happens later whenever they choose. Rather simple, unlike the month long process Kili told me about for Dwarvish ceremonies.” He chuckled nervously and you leaned your head back to kiss his cheek again then snuggled back against his chest, “Not that I won’t enjoy ours,” Making his smile grow, “Though I can’t promise I won’t laugh when Dwalin has to do that ceremonial dance as the Families Head Warior.”

Drawing laughs from him, “We all will be fighting that same battle, just wait until you see the headdress he has to wear for it.” Making you giggle as he continued, “It looks like a giant badger!” Making you both laugh louder at the image.

When you stopped laughing you added, “Though I will be insisting that Thorin wear the required flower crown during at least one of the banquets marking him as your Father Figure.”

He nodded with a large smile, “Sounds good, I’m sure he’ll agree to it.”

You leaned your head back and whispered, “It’s going to be massive!!” making him laugh again while you giggled again.

“Now that, I’m going to love seeing!” Chuckling again as he hugged you tighter snuggling his cheek against yours, pausing for a few moments before asking a he drew the courage, “Did you want children?” He chuckled again as you looked at him with raised eyebrows chuckling again, “I mean, I know you raised Legolas and Estel and Tauriel but, I mean actually carrying one, not that,” your quick kiss breaking off his rambling sentence.

Resting your head against his cheek, “Yes, I would love to carry your children, though I do hope Estel.”

“Of Course, he’ll be ours as well, loved and well cared for.” Kissing your cheek sweetly again as his cheeks started turning pink.

“Good.” Curling your fingers between his again. “How many would you want?”

His smile widened drawing the small lines around the corners of his eyes and his cheeks turned red, “Dwarves rarely have more than one or two, though Thror and Thrain both were gifted three.”

You giggled, “I doubt we’d only have three.”

His head burrowed in the crook of your neck snuggling there as his hug tightened around you again, “However many we’re granted I’ll cherish eternally.”

“How many did you want?”

You felt his smile grow against your neck as he mumbled, “More than three.”

“All boys?”

“At least one daughter hopefully. Do Elves have daughters often?”

“Silvans do, yes.” His head raising to look at you, when you giggled again “My Father’s Silvan, if you didn’t know.” Making his smile grow as he imagined your future together surrounded by a hoard of giggling daughters with a mix of your looks that all hopefully all exactly like you with possibly the youngest like him and all just as close together as he and Kili are. “Hopefully they’ll be like you.”

He chuckled again shaking his head, “No, I want them all to be just like you.” A large smile spread across your face while your cheeks lit up while he kissed your neck again.

“I’ll be wanting at least one like you,” His smile grew again drawing him to snuggle closer around you.

..

When you returned to your camp you curled up with Fili after passing through the snuggling piles, claming the empty space between Kili and Bilbo snuggled with their Ones, settling across Fili’s chest before Legolas curled around your back soon after with Kili and Bilbo soon joining your pile somehow sensing your presence in their deep sleep with Tauriel and Thorin soon joining after. 

Through the next few days Lord Celeborn invited himself along after informing Elrond and the Elf Lords back in Mirkwood about your situation before preparing the ships for you all, you all gathered your bags heading for the dock to claim your ships, forming groups of two’s or three’s. 

You nearly fell into the water when Bilbo clenched onto your side drawing a chuckle from Fili as he caught you and said, “I can ride with Ki and Tauriel, sanzigil-kaiku.” Giving you a quick kiss before he climbed into the boat and helped Kili in after him while you helped Bilbo into the boat and helped keep it steady while Thorin climbed in as Bilbo stayed clenched to your side until you curled him around Thorin as you took the oars when Thorin kept making you row in a small circle drawing a loud set of laughter from you gaining Fili’s attention from the river ahead of you shooting you a large smile as you handed off Bilbo to the eager Dwarf King who partially in your mind you assumed he might have done it on purpose.

Rowing for a few hours with Bilbo slowly gaining his calm center again and taking in the scenery while you instructed Thorin on the proper way to row when he insisted on learning the proper way once he’d managed to help you calm Bilbo after finally learning about his parents boating accident that left him in the care of an Aunt as a teenager.

Tying up the boats as you reached the falls at the end of the river breaking for lunch and continuing on for nearly a week until you reached the edge of Fangorn Forest where you broke for lunch while the Dwarves all eyed the forest curiously with Thorin stepping closer to your side and whispering keeping the forest in view and Bilbo at his side, “So is this forest like Mirkwood, you can just wake it up or something, right?”

You smiled at him as Fili curled around your side asking, “What are we waking up?”

“The darkness isn’t as far set in here, you’re all safe here.”

He smiled at you brightly, “You’re here, I know we are.”

.

The Dwarves al leapt to their feet from their sleep at a loud thump, spinning in circles and stopping on you seeing your wave and smile doing your best to hold back your giggles as they noticed the group of Ents that had circled them in the night that you had been conversing with, Thorin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave the signal for their weapons to be lowered as Fili cleared his throat and joined your side looking up at Treebeard seated before you and waving with a large smile, “Hi, I’m Fili, Pleasure to meet you” then glancing at you with a smile as you leaned your head on his shoulder snuggling against his arm as the Ents took turns introducing themselves before the rest of the Company did. 

Settling around in a circle during your meeting to make breakfast doing their best to remain patient while conversing with the Ents and cheerfully joining you on the rest of the trip to the edge of the forest leaving only a vast length of plains before you and Rohan, as you trekked out into the plains Thorin chuckled as Bilbo happily clutched the bag containing his various acorns and seeds the Ents had gifted him.

..

The crossing went fairly easy with the group mainly relying on the Elven part of their Company to keep their ears open to any dangers surrounding them while the Dwarves did their best to keep the mood light and cheerful through the trip then continuing their snuggling piles as you circled them through the night until finally the sound of thundering hoof beats headed for you.

The Riders halted before you and the head rider bowed his head to you, “Lady Lapattari, Treebeard sent word you were coming, My Father is expecting you and your guests.” He let out a whistle for a large group of empty horses and ponies who walked forward to carry you all to Rohan, Thorin climbed on his pony behind Bilbo who was still not any more comfortable in a saddle, Kili happily snuggled behind Tauriel while Fili curled around your back stealing the chances to sneak more kisses during the ride, Dain climbed on behind Thranduil and Gimli was helped up behind Legolas so they could continue the re-sparked debate on the superior weapons between their races as the others paired up claming the last of the ponies.

By the time you reached Rohan King Thengol was waiting outside ready to welcome the group into his Main Hall for the welcoming banquet which all of the Dwarves took full advantage of as Thengol and Theoden joined you and the Elves asking what your plans were, guessing you were passing through along with promising Estel a full tour of the city along with a ride on his newest stallion. His eyes trailed over to Fili who kept smiling over at you and turned his back to you with a growing smirk, “I believe I might have missed something.”

Your smile grew as you looked back over at Fili whose smile grew even larger as he raised his mug to take another drink before turning back to rejoin the conversation around him while the Dwarf Kings came to join you, “Prince Fili and I are courting.”

His smile grew and he leaned in closer across the table, “Had I known that I would have had a present prepared,” Rubbing his hand through his beard, thumping his hand on the table before him with his eyes shooting wider, “I know, you can have any pick of our finest horses, as always.”

You giggled as Thorin claimed the seat on your left as Dain claimed the one on your right, both rosy cheeked feeling slightly buzzed from their fourth helpings of ale as Dain slurred, “What’s this about ‘orses now?” Raising his brows and turning to you doing his best to keep both of his eyes aimed at you and not get distracted by the bump in his nose as a drunken smile slid onto his face.

You giggled up at him, “King Thengol is trying to think of a courting present for Fili and I.”

Dain let out a hiccupping giggle turning to King Thengol, “Oh, Dwarves haven’t got much use for ‘orses, though you’ve got some fine beasts here under your care, ‘sides, mostly the gifts are saved for the wedding and we’ve still got Thorin’s and Kili’s to plan as well once all the courting is done.”

Thengol lowered his mug glancing at the three of you settling on you again, “All three of the Durin rulers are engaged? Impressive, haven’t seen that before. And I see you’ve snagged the prized blonde one for yourself.” Shooting you a wink as you raised your mug for a sip as Thorin scoffed nudging your side drawing another giggle from you, “Oh come on now, it’s not just the blonde-ness” absurdly loud so that Fili and the others could hear him across the hall, “It’s got to be the eyes.”

Dain nodded and pointed at Thorin in agreement drawing another set of giggles from you, “Under that logic Thorin I could have easily have chosen you.”

He glanced at you with his mouth opening slightly as you giggled making his mouth curl into another smile as he let out a loud laugh waving his finger between you both, “Right, Durin eyes, I keep forgetting, even Bilbo keeps having to remind me, though I can’t imagine finer eyes than his.” Propping his chin in his palm dreamily glancing at Bilbo until you tapped his nose with your index finger gaining his attention again, “You do know his eyes are nearly the same shade as yours.”

His eyebrows raised glancing at Dain who was nodding over your shoulder, “Hmm, I did not realize that. Though mine don’t sparkle the way his do.” Smirking again as you nudged Dain in the stomach with your elbow to stop his next comment while Thranduil and Legolas chuckled as Tauriel went to go curl up beside Kili as Lord Celeborn was staring at his fingers while he licked his lips after downing his 14th mug as Legolas downed his 13th before reaching for his refill. 

When the conversation slid into different topics you slipped out of their company and curled around Fili’s back kissing his cheek as he happily leaned back to look at you, his voice coming out in a slight slur, “Tired My Darling Sanzigil-kaiku?”(Mithril-Chuck)

“Just going to lay down.” Kissing his cheek again and lifting off his shoulders, his hand gently grabbing your wrists as he swung his legs over the bench and stood with a slight stagger which you corrected by grabbing him and slinging his arm over your shoulders helping him to your normal room, he leaned in closer to your kissing every inch of your neck and cheek while you pulled him inside and closed the door behind you giggling again as his mustache brushed along the spot on your jaw under your ear, “Fili,”

He chuckled drawing backsliding his hand across your cheek giving you an adoring gaze, “Thorin and Kili should be along soon enough,” Curling his arms around your middle drawing you closer to him kissing you sloppily, you let out a muffled giggle against his lips, he pulled back with a slight sway, “Even after twenty ales I wouldn’t dream, well I would dream of it,” chuckling before attempting to draw another serious expression to his face, “Anyway, I would dream of it but I wouldn’t act on it, holding you is all I need from here till the sun falls from the sky.”

Your smile grew as tears fought to fill your eyes dimming his smile and pulling a concerned look onto his face until your lips crashed into his holding him in a passionate kiss with his arm looping tightly around your back with his other hand cupping your cheek firmly through his contented hums while your fists gripped his shirt with your lips working together until the heavy door collided into your back knocking you both to the floor signaling another round of laughter as Bilbo and Thorin both collapsed on top of you, untangling as their kiss ended and they both burst into a loud round of laughter as Kili and Tauriel stumbled in landing on them as well.

Kili, “Something wrong with the bed Fi?”

Fili chuckled, “No, hadn’t made it that far yet.” Drawing another round of laughter from your pile before you all stumbled to your feet and they all staggered to the bed while you and Tauriel did your best to help them out of their tangled layers and boots before removing yours, you Tauriel and Bilbo all slid under the covers as your Ones curled around you over the thick sheets and blankets.

.

Through the night once again you were back to pacing in the empty room in the fancy gown then suddenly being pulled into a dream with the Princes fighting and being forced to talk it out using hand puppets that eerily look like Dis and Dain with Thorin interjecting with the use of a Thror puppet, leaving the Dwarves around you puzzled through their hangovers at your waking up through a fit of laughter that only triggered another round of snuggling from Fili as your adorable laughter was too much for him not to. 

They soon joined you in laughter as you explained your dream to the group, spending several minutes laughing through your reenactment mimicking their facial expressions and actions before the Princes dragged the rest of your group into the room so you could tell them as well, the loud cloud of laughter was reluctantly broken by Theoden who informed your group that breakfast was ready.  

Your stay lasted through the next night so the Riders of Rohan could prepare for the ride to Gondor under Thengol’s insistence that you shouldn’t be traveling such a distance without a proper guard giving Bilbo and Ori plenty of time to explore every corner of the small Kingdom with each of the Riders even sharing their best stories and hiding spots with Ori and even gifting him with another bag full of Journals including several notes and copies of stories they had translated for him to give him a rounder image of their culture. The final morning starting with an early meal before you all went to claim your horses and ponies to begin the 3 day long trip to Gondor.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Through the night following, your dream had taken another turn through the same vivid dream of you trapped in that Dwarvish gown before breaking for freedom once again leaving you to wake suddenly as your eyes shot open and landed on the pair of Dwarf Kings grouped together whispering to each other softly. Raising to your elbow drawing their attention as you noticed you were strangely alone except for them in the large tent, “What’s wrong?”  
Thorin drew in a steady breath moving closer to you and dropping into a crouch before you, “In your vast travels you hadn’t happened to befriend a vast number of green men, have you?”  
Sitting up fully you brushed Fili’s blankets down from you curling your legs before you as you mumbled, “Green men..?” Your eyes scanning the ground between you until you heard Fili’s voice verbally sparring with another that instantly rang a bell in your memory, “Bolle.” Standing quickly with Thorin and Dain following after you through the front flap of the tent that swung shut again as you crossed the small distance joining Fili’s side through his turn to face you at the freezing of the green men from across from him. A giggle escaped you as you stopped clasping your hand across the forearm offered to you from their leader who bowed is head to you, “Lapattari, it’s an honor to march at the side of our Queen to protect our future King.”  
The Dwarves mumbled around you in thick Khuzdul as your smile grew dropping his arm at his releasing yours, “It’s been a long time Bolle. Thank you for your loyalty.”  
He chuckled, “Following a King, no matter how great or true to his word bears its own consequences, but following you bears no risk at all. Gondor, to our ears has thrived in the past decade under your rule.” His eyes wandered to Fili who’d curled his hand around yours again with a faint smile, “When you reach a point for our assistance call out to us and we will answer.” Each man before you bowed deeply and faded into a soft breeze leaving only your small group amongst the smirking Rohirrim as Thengel approached you with a brief nod crossing his arms, “I suppose I should call for the rest of my men to follow after us then?”  
You sighed as he chuckled turning while letting out a whistle for his pet crow, whispering a message to it before releasing it, you turned heading back to the tent at Fili’s guidance hoping to get a better explanation as he helped you into your extra layers again. The Dwarves all listened intently as you filled them into your connection to the men along with what they had meant about Gondor being under your rule.  
Fili, “So, Estel is their King?”  
You nodded, “Though that fact must remain between us until he is much older.”  
Thorin nodded, “You have our word, none shall hear of it from us.”  
Dain, “Thengel and his men, they’re able to be trusted with this?”  
You smiled at him softly, “Thengel was there when Estel’s Father died, he was the one who handed Estel over to my care against the Councils’ wishes and guarded us safely back to Greenwood. Men of Rohan are known for their truthful lives, easily finding deceit in others, gaining their trust is unimaginably hard, but once you have it they will shield you from anything. They would never betray me or my brother.”   
Fili, “The Council didn’t want you to have him?”  
“The Council was made up of Bastard Sons of King Arathorn’s Father, an infant is easily done away with under the weight of that greed for the crown.”  
The Dwarves fought to remain calm at the idea of anyone harming a helpless infant as well as sealing their trust in the Men joining them on this trip as Ori asked, “Are they still there? The Council members?”  
You shook your head, “No, there were several battles since then, Estel is the last of his line. And the Council was reformed, with my choices, leaving Steward Ecthellion mostly in charge in my stead.”  
Fili, “Do you have to travel to Gondor often?”  
“Few times a year.”  
Ori, “Are Dwarves allowed in often?”  
You smiled at him, “The Ironfists Kingdom nearby visit often under our new trade agreements.” Your fingers reached up to straighten one of his braids as his smile grew adding that to his notes before he asked you more about their Ironfist Kin while Fili curled around your back again settling you close to him in his lap.  
..  
Within the next day you’d been met with the remaining Riders of Rohan along your way, making good time and arriving at the front gates of Gondor to the banners waving and the horns sounding as your arrival was announced signaling hundreds of waving people to line the streets to greet you bringing a large smile to the Dwarves and Elves around you amidst the smirking faces of the Men of Rohan. Each person calling out to you sending well wishes to their future King at your passing, only to be greeted by the smiling faces of Steward Ecthellion and his Grandsons alongside their stern faced Father who all bowed deeply to you before greeting your group spending extra time on the Dwarves who had each cast a slightly worried glance over their shoulders at the dark shadowy Kingdom in the distance. Your days were filled with several meetings as swarms of Ironfist Dwarves visited Gondor hoping to meet with the new King of Erebor alongside King Dain while Fili did his best to remain at your side aiding you however possible, settling happily into his new role as you eased him through the steps and minor differences between the Dwarven customs pounded into his mind and yours, that at your instruction had given him glimpse into a fair amount of new systems and ideas that could easily be transferred to ruling Erebor.  
The Dwarves’ curiosity peaking at your lack of sharing the knowledge of the Ring to the Men of your Kingdom and only stating that you would be taking your group on a small hunting trip around Gondor the same morning the Men of Rohan had suddenly left, quiet whispers in Khuzdul were soon silenced at Legolas informing them of your planned departure at nightfall after dinner with each of them preparing their things and bringing them to dinner with them.  
All of their steps tracing after yours silently following after you until the city had shrunk in the distance, though the path you had taken baffled the Dwarves, why you would aim them through a rocky path along the base of the Mountain city before leading the straight towards a nearby plain after passing through a small forest leaving you far out of sight from the great city of Gondor and its guards when Ori finally drew the courage to ask his burning question. “Jaqi, where exactly are we headed?”  
You glanced at him offering him a small smile, “We, dear Ori are taking the back door into Mordor.”  
Thorin picked up his pace stepping closer to you, “Why inform the Steward we were going hunting?”  
You turned smirking at him, “I didn’t, I informed his Son Denethor, Ecthellion is well informed of what he’s expected to do. We take the back way and he orders our Armies to the Black Gates to meet with the Rohirric.”  
Dain joined Thorin’s side, “This Denethor, you don’t trust him?”  
“Not as far as I can throw him.” The Dwarves chuckled, “He hasn’t been the same since his wife passed, still believes I’m not the most worthy to be charged with Gondor. His Sons are a different story though, trustworthy throughout.”  
Nori, “This back door of yours, any more secret keys necessary?”  
You shook your head glancing at the smirking Dwarf, “No, but there are a fair bit of stairs to climb past a vast marsh.”  
Gloin, “What sort of marsh?”  
“A cursed one.”  
Bofur, “What sort of curse?”  
You sighed glancing at him, “There are, dark creatures below the surface of the water that attempt to lure you down to join them.”  
Bofur nodded, “So don’t touch the water, easy enough.”  
Bifur, “Anything after that?”  
“Then the stairs, and another Giant Spider, Shelob.”  
Gloin claimed the next swing of questions about your plan as Fili curled his fingers between yours again spotting the trembling in your fingers as you neared the marsh, hearing the calls from the creatures under the water already. Each Dwarf forming a line behind you and Fili while Thranduil led the path keeping his hand firmly fixed in yours while the others caught a glimpse of his tensing muscles matching yours while he mumbled to you, “We buried them, they aren’t here.” Leading their eyes to drop to the water spotting the figures silently calling for you, King Oropher’s form reaching for the surface of the water towards the Elf King who did all he could not to look as you followed with your eyes shut trembling at the creature who seemed to be your twin reaching for you. Fili’s hands curled tightly around your middle leading your steps as you kept your eyes shut doing your best to focus on his Fili’s heartbeat rather than the screams coming from under the water as more figures appeared all grasping just short of the surface silently unnerving the group into locking their eyes ahead through the next hours travels until your feet hit the desert sand.  
Claiming your first breath in the growing silence as the Dwarves gently rubbed your back and arms hoping to calm you before doing the same to the Elf King before continuing. The stairs shot nearly straight up and coated you all in a slimy dark green substance through the long climb that paused as Minas Morgul lit up and an army was sent out, your group all raising your shielding hoods from Lothlorien and continuing the climb silently until you’d finally reached the top. Sneaking through the tunnels you easily spotted the path of Shelob and rushed to attack her only to drop to all fours in a sharp gasp covering your ears at the shrill cry of a Nazgul flying above the still marching army outside as a small dagger flew straight into the exposed stomach of the large Spider soon to be driven in further by the Hobbit who had thrown it as she screeched about the Sting of it until Fili and Thorin both jumped in dealing the final blow through her heart as Kili curled you tight against him drawing you back to rest in his lap through your whimper at the next screech burying your head in his grip against his chest. With your new hideout secure your group decided to break for lunch allowing you to recover hoping to bring the color back to your face as they noticed the new burn mark that had appeared under the ring just below your collarbone.  
Fili brushed your bangs back behind your ear kissing your cheek gently before sliding the open neck of your button down shirt over eyeing the burns gaining your attention, “That screech, it made it burn you..”  
You caught his eye with a small smile through a slow breath, “It’ll heal.” You glanced at Bilbo, “Thank you.”  
He shot you a small smile, “You’ve saved me countless times..” Eying his sword in Thorin’s lap as he cleaned it for him.  
“If you’re still searching for a name, Shelob kept screeching about the Sting of it.”  
Bilbo smirked glancing at you then to his sword after eying Thorin’s growing smile at his One’s incredible throw as Bilbo softly repeated, “Sting.”  
..  
After your energy rose again you ventured through the tunnel calling for the Men of Dunharrow, greeting Bolle again then following their charge through the vast dark city around you eying the confused Orcs who had already been sent towards the vast armies outside their gates from Gondor, Rohan, the Dwarf kingdoms nearby along with reinforcements Dain had requested back in Moria that had arrived alongside the Elves from all of the Elven Kingdoms.   
The heat from the Mountain hit you drawing your sweat to slide from your forehead quicker making your hair stick to your face as you led the path to the end of the walkway and quickly dropping the Ring after bringing it out from your necklace before turning to spot a Nazgul headed straight for the Mountain. Rushing back to the group, who all dove out of the way at your order before you and the Princes had been grabbed and tossed out into the air, your hands moving without a thought, curling two loops into your Elven rope at one end tossing it to the Dwarf Princes as Legolas clung to your back as you drew your bow firing an arrow with the other end of the rope and firing it.  
The cries of the group calling out as the ground dropped below you forming a large pit after a pulse at the tower exploding and you dropped from sight, heading for the ledge to avoid the flowing lava before they had caught another glimpse of you four dangling from a rope releasing their held breaths as they spotted you starting the climb.  
.  
Your eyes watched as the arrow rose and swung around forming a knot at the base of the Nazgul’s wing joint as the Princes crashed into you at the rope going taught allowing you to take a breath catching a glimpse of the collapsing city around you as Legolas confirmed the safety of your group. Drawing another breath you mumbled to yourself, “Your Uncle’s going to kill me.”  
Fili chuckled, “No he’s not.”  
Kili smirked at you, “Mum is.”   
You rolled your eyes mumbling, “That’s much more comforting..” Reaching up to start your climb as Legolas followed after, gripping the rope as you started your climb. Gripping one of the spikes you pulled yourself up before helping Legolas up then gripping the rope to draw up the Princes before turning to the Wraith unknowingly flying you through the falling flaming rocks as you drew one of your swords. Sneaking up on his to slice off his head and claim his spot gripping the reigns and turning back to the Mountain as the Lava rose higher edging closer to them.  
Your mind racing for the proper words in black speech, firing out an attempt at landing sending the Nazgul into a plummet drawing another set of screams from your group as you shouted, “UP!!” Drawing a few shaky breaths as the Princes clung to you and each other at the sudden drop.  
Kili, “That, why did you do that?!”  
“You try learning black speech then!” Firing out another attempt at land that was ignored drawing a near growl from you causing Fili to laugh while you pulled your fingerless glove from your right hand mumbling, “Fine then,” and planting it firmly on the creature below you, glowing and sending out your light through your hand causing the creature to glow as it eased in   
Landing briefly the group all leapt up claiming their own seats behind your group eying the Nazgul’s shifting scales as the glow dimmed at your removing your hand before it took off again. Each wing beat bringing the large silver scales out from under the dropping black scales as tufts of hair coated along the back of its neck and head shifting into a much larger dragon beneath you and carrying you over the still fleeing Orcs only to see it send out a loud roar sending sound pulses out stopping their hearts and making their blood bubble form any exit possible on their bodies before continuing in small circles above the retreating armies giving cover as they marched back to Gondor. The giant Dragon landing softly on the ledge lowering its head to allow you safely down eying you carefully with a large smile as it shifted its body, coating itself in a bright blue flame as it shrunk to the size of a small dog climbing to your shoulder and curling across them under your braid and curling its tail around your arm pledging its loyalty to you for freeing it from its darkened state.  
Word spread quickly of your groups achievements and Journey through your next three days resting in Gondor before asking your new Dragon Companion for a lift back to Erebor, the Dwarves eyeing it curiously as it entered the Kingdom with an excited smile greeting each creature it passed, accepting the cautious treatment knowing Smaug’s actions and remaining at your side whenever possible hoping to quietly gain their trust, accepting the small tour before eying the Lake in the distance longingly before leaving at your approval to claim his own home in the icy waters. His move allowing the Dwarves a breath of relief, much more comfortable at its preference of remaining in the water over the Mountain of gold after once again claiming publicly that should you need it he would come to your aid.  
Eyeing its body dipping under the water Kili curled his arm around your back, “So, didn’t think I’d see the day you had a Dragon at your charge especially after Smaug.”  
You sighed leaning your head against Fili’s shoulder before tensing at Dis’ voice sounding out, her crossed arms and scowl apparent in her tone even without turning around, “And just whose idea was it to dangle from a rope tied to a Nazgul?!” You glanced between the Princes silently agreeing on your only choice before each darting off in a different direction as she shouted your names over the laughing Kings and Company behind you.  
…  
You woke in a tangled heap of thick blankets that you knew was partially due to the fact that Fili had to sneak out so early in his hazy delirium from your night of discussing possibilities for the impending massive wedding following Bilbo and Thorin’s, one that neither of you seemed to be able to have any say in once Dis took control, somehow planning Thorin’s was not enough and you’d spent the better part of the night attempting to form a coup to take over your wedding. But first you had to get through this last attempt at a fitting for the Dwarven gown that she insisted you wear to Thorin’s wedding, as per tradition, to mark your place as the next Royal Bride, the heavy gown however seemed reluctant to be worn and form to your slimmer non-Dwarfly figure. After several attempts it still had to nearly be stitched onto a corset that they tightened around you as if they had forgotten Elves actually did require breathing to get through the day, leaving you teetering as they left the room to brainstorm on how to get the thick materials to shrink in even more to actually form around your body, all of them nearing the point of hiring a band of Elves to attempt in aiding their perilous task.  
After an hour of squeezing and tucking and getting stabbed with pins between thick tugs on the layers of fabric coating you finally you were allowed to breathe, the past hour was agonizing as through it you’d realized how everything had shifted from your last visit, placing you in the room from your dream with a growing sense of nerves. Hands trembling violently, you timidly stepped off the raised platform, teetering for balance as the gown swayed nearly knocking you over, shaking your hands after you’d dropped the heavy skirt clenched between your fingers and began to pace accepting that this is what you were expected to do.   
A thought pooling into your mind as the feeling of not belonging here crept back, your hours of weeping in Thranduil and Fili’s arms over the subject now no longer adequate for settling your fears for your future as you caught the hem of the dress reflected in the mirror after you’d passed it. Closing your eyes to avoid the reflection and your steps paused as you heard a faint ringing of a small bell, a gasp escaped you as your eyes shot open recognizing the same ring from the bell that you’d forged for your first gift to your Father. You had intended it to be larger but it ended up barely over an inch due to your tiny fingers, having been a small child when you’d first been accepted for lessons in Aule’s forge, leaving the intricately engraved tiny bell as one of his greatest treasures that he’d proudly braided into his hair.  
Rushing to the door you threw it open and started sprinting, the crowds around you parting as you sprinted past them with a growing group of Royal Dwarves shouting your name, Fili’s soon joining them as he stepped out of a hallway leading from the Kitchens where he was expected to accept Dis’ choices for the meals and the desserts, his eyes locking on you and watching as your hair billowed behind you.   
His hands dropping the stack of papers coated in Dis’ choices, sending them pooling on the floor around his Mother as he bolted after you continuing his shouts as you neared the gate that was still wide open as another caravan had just arrived from the Southern Kingdoms, you gripped the gown and pushed it closer to your sides so you could squeeze past the wagons and released it as you broke free on the other side. Quickly crossing the large bridge as the ringing grew louder, your chest rising and falling as you spun in a small circle until Fili had finally reached your side, panting for a few moments as he glanced around you sliding his hand around your waist and cupping your cheek with the other turning your head to face him as the Company, Dain and Dis had all finally caught up with you along with a group of Guards as Thranduil, Elrond, Celeborn, Legolas and his Guards had arrived for a meeting with Thorin.  
Your eyes locked onto Fili’s, the bright blue reflecting and shining brighter in the direct sunlight overflowing with a concerned and slightly fearful gaze, “Why were you running?”  
“You can’t hear it?”  
Fili, “Hear what?”  
The Elven group dismounted and strode closer to you both as Thranduil coolly said, “The ringing, I assumed it was something to do with the wedding planning.”  
You shook your head, “No, I know that ring, I made that ring.” Stepping back from Fili and moving away from the Mountain with upturned eyes spinning again in search of the source and finally pausing again as Fili rejoined your side gripping your waist again after stepping in front of you, your eyes locking with his again, “The first thing I crafted was a bell, a tiny bell,” holding two fingers up marking the size of it, “One I gifted my Father, he loved it so much that he braided it into his hair,” Your hands gripping the front of his shirt as tears filled your eyes letting out a trembling whisper, “I can hear it, Fili.”   
His hand raised to wipe your cheeks dry from your streaks of tears giving you a gentle smile, “I believe you.” He turned to ask Thranduil something but noticed the entire Elven group looking up in the distance with their lips parted and eyes widened while Elrond took a few unwilling steps closer, Fili looked back at you hearing your gasp while you clenched his shirt tighter and turned to see the massive ship soaring through the clouds headed straight for the Mountain with a faint breeze carrying the soft sound of a gentle ringing.   
His arms curling around your waist hugging you from behind as Elrond whispered, “It can’t be!”  
The Company joined you and the Elves as Dain asked, “Who’s ship is that?”  
Kili chuckled nervously, “Forget that, how’s it flying?!” As Estel squirmed on his hip for a better view.  
Elrond let out another stunned whisper, “That is My Father’s ship.”  
.  
It came to a stop a good distance before you and a rope ladder was tossed over the side and two Blonde male Elves descended the ladder while a Raven haired Woman followed after, the group adjusting their clothes as they reached the ground and turned to look at you before starting to cross the distance. Fili’s arms released you allowing you to move closer to them, the group all watching as you gripped the dress again and ran over to them while another Dark haired Elf started the climb down, your hands released the dress and raised to curl tightly around your Father’s neck in his crouched position ready for your aggressive hug. Laughing as he raised you back to his height as he straightened again and your Brother and Mother curled around you as well clenching you tightly for several moments before you pulled back to rest your forehead against his while he whispered, “We’re so proud of you!” Your Brothers’ hand rising to wipe your tears away as your Mother kissed your cheek standing on her toes as your Father lowered you to her height before setting you back down.  
“How are you here? I thought…”  
Ingwë, “We were granted permission to stay through your Wedding, though we have to return shortly after.” Wiping away another of your tears as he glanced past you at the group who bowed their heads to him as you ran your fingers gently over his intricately embroidered robes while your Mother gently shifted your dress around you earning a giggle from you when you caught her expression, before she softly whispered, “Please tell me this is not your wedding gown!”  
“This gown is what I have to wear to signal my place as the next Royal Bride for King Thorin’s wedding.”  
She gave a slight nod still eying the dress, “Is it supposed to hang off of you like that?” Stepping closer and pulling the loose bust line forward noticing the stitches holding it to your corset before stepping back and glancing up at the ship and waving her hand at a group of Elleths, before smiling brightly at you again, “We’ll tend to this, gown, of yours.” Leaning in closer to kiss your cheek, “Then we can get started on your gown for your wedding day, I already have more than a few ideas for you.” Earning another giggle from you until you noticed Earendil behind your Brother.  
“You should go speak to Elrond.”  
Earendil shook his head shallowly, “No, there’s..” He couldn’t finish his sentence before you stepped through your family and slapped him across the face and pointed at the stunned group of Elves and Dwarves watching.  
“GO TALK TO YOUR SON!!” His hand fixed across his cheek while his head slowly turned to face you again with wide eyes and his lips parted, “Don’t make me slap you again! He’s waited thousands of years to speak to you again, you have no idea what he’s had to face alone, now you go and talk to him! Whether he punches you or screams at you he deserves as much attention from you as you can offer before you leave, Your Grandchildren as well, now go!” Turning his body and pushing him closer to the group as your Father’s chuckling broke free and he curled his arms around your back pecking you gently on the forehead as his pale silvery-golden hair pooled over your shoulder including the long single braid with your small bell woven into the center of it.  
Earendil nodded and whispered, “Of Course Princess.” Slowly making the trip over to his Son who was soon joined by his children as another Blonde haired Elleth finished her trip down the ladder and sprinted for Elrond earning a large set of smiles as they recognized his Wife and their Mother, quickly curling them tightly into a hug along with her Father Celeborn who laughed loudly returning the group hug. Earendil finally reached them and was promptly jerked into the hug drawing a large smile onto his face.  
Your Father glanced at the Dwarves again and asked softly, “So when do I get to meet this future Son-In-Law of mine?”  
He chuckled as you pulled free from his grip while the rest of the Elleths settled on the ground with their sewing gear, gently grabbing your Father’s hand and leading him over to Fili who gave a large smile at seeing your intense happy glow while you curled into his side pulling him closer to your Family, “Ada, this is Fili!” Smiling brightly as Fili went to bow until Ingwë held out his hand for him to shake, his smile grew as he returned the firm handshake.  
Ingwë, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to meet you Prince Fili!” His smile grew as he saw you snuggle closer to Fili’s side with his arm curling tighter around you as well while Fili shook your Brother’s hand and gently released you to press a gentle kiss to your Mother’s knuckles before you dropped to lift Estel who was eagerly greeted by your Family while you motioned your head towards your group inviting Thranduil and Legolas to join you, both of whom were curled into large hugs along with Estel while you invited the Dwarves over as well.  
The crowds had grown to witness your reunion and their trek inside the Mountain where they all ogled Your Father and Brother who were a good 5 inches taller and broader than King Thranduil with bright purple eyes alongside your Mother with bright glowing golden eyes who was still snuggling with Estel peppering kisses across his cheeks and glowing brightly and allowing them to see exactly where you had gotten your appearance from.  
After their settling you had finally both gained your reinforcements, who eagerly worked around you and Fili to form your dream wedding and honor both of your cultures, all leading up to the big day, which went seamlessly and soon etched itself into both of your minds, especially Fili’s who could not have imagined seeing such a large smile spread across your face as your Father handed you over to him. One of his proudest moments was when he’d gained your Families’ blessings, at least until the moment he got to finally claim you as his, and your future together had finally started, though the day after your wedding was a bit dimmer as your visitors had to head back to Valinor as per their agreement with Manwe. Though soon after your excitement came back for your touring trip for your honeymoon, the rough beginning to your Happily Ever After.


End file.
